Dishonored Book 1
by Deathwish911
Summary: Tabitha has just bought the familiar Louise has just summoned. Rated [M] for later scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Dishonored**

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

"**Delfflinger"**

Saito Hiraga was walking down the street with his fully repaired laptop, and he was in high spirits. '_Laptop repaired, a new game...well new to me that is...hehehe._' He turned the corner into an ally. It was a shortcut home that he normally used when he really was excited about something. He then saw something that he didn't normally see, it was a green blob floating in mid-air. '_Why is this here? And what is it?_' He walked closer, putting his backpack on as he curiously poked it. It reacted like a vertical wall of water with the ripples, he poked it again and then he found it dragging him in.

"What!? Help! Someone help me Som-" He was dragged kicking and screaming into the green mass, when he was fully engulfed the green blob disappeared.

**xXXx**

A small pink haired girl in a white shirt, black skirt, a black cloak with a bronze clasp that had a five pointed star. Her pink eyes looked at what she had summoned through the cloud of dust from the usual explosion that happened. '_Humanoid? I got something humanoid?_' She then saw a commoner boy about the age of fifteen, black hair and blue eyes dressed in a really funny way. His blue tunic and strange pants, even his shoes was strange. They were also covered in the settling dust.

"どこどこ、あなたは誰ですか？[Where am I and who are you?]" The strange boy looked to everyone around him in fear.

"What is this?" She looked to Mr. Colbert.

"Your familiar...but he looks like he doesn't understand our language…" They looked at him curiously and then back to the pink haired mage.

"なぜあなたは私に耳を傾けるしないのだろうか？[Why won't you listen to me?]" He started to back up till he found the legs of another person. This girl was dressed the same way as every other female student was, but she gave off a cool air of control.

"This isn't worthy of me!" The pinkette pointed to him angrily.

"So your choosing to not have him?" The teacher looked at her disappointingly.

"I'll sell him for 100 gold."

"いただきました！が起こって？[Whats going on?]" He was looking around scared.

"...I'll take him…" The girl that had blue hair and eyes looked to the pinkette and handed her a purse of gold.

"You'll have two familiars...I wish you luck." The Instructor looked back to the pinkette disapprovingly. "You are dismissed for now, be sure to see Osmand when he is free."

"Seal the contract." The Instructor looked to the blue haired girl and she nodded.

She got down on a knee and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Shocked at what she was doing he was still as a deer in the headlights. He then screamed in pain as the mark of the familiar was burned onto his left hand and arm. As he passed out from the pain, the bluenette looked to pink haired girl.

"Louise, the contract is final. Sylphid, carry him to our room." She turned and left with her two familiars.

"He'll be worthless…" Louise looked angry as she stormed off.

"And you won't have a familiar for another year." Mr. Colbert looked at her hard.

"I know..." She looked back angrily.

"Ok, class dismissed." The near bald instructor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. '_It'll be a long day..._'

**xXXx**

He slowly awoke looking up and seeing the underside of a canopy bed. He looked down and realized that he was shirtless. He looked further and to his relief he still had his pants on, but no shoes.

"Good, you're awake..." The blue haired from before had said in a small voice...and he understood.

"I...I can understand you now..." He looked at her surprised.

She sat down in her chair and put her hands in her lap.

"What is your name." She looked at him.

"Saito Hiraga..." He was still in a state of shock.

"I'm Tabitha de Orleans, your new master...for you're my second familiar. The first is Sylphid, I hope you two will get along." Tabitha looked at him near expressionlessly, but he caught the hint of a smile.

"Familiar?...Master?" He looked confused.

"Where do you come from?" She had a calming effect on him.

"Tokyo, Japan..." He looked at her confused look.

"You come from a different world...that explains why you didn't understand us..." she looked thoughtful

"Where am I? How can I understand you now?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Your at Tristain's Academy for Magic, in the country of Tristain. As for how you can understand the language, look to your left arm." She instructed.

He did so, looking at the runes on his left hand and arm.

"You mean...this is what allows me to understand?" He pointed to his arm.

"Yes...as for the master and familiar link, think of it like this. You're my helper, guardian, and servant. But unlike some noble families, I will treat you like a normal human." She got up from her seat.

"...So...there's no way I'll ever get back home…?" His voice held sadness. She just nodded.

"I have to make arrangements with Headmaster Osmand so that you can sit next to me at the table and in class...please rest while I get some teaching materials." She pointed to a sign in her language that he couldn't read.

"What does it say?"

"[Do not sit up.]" She then left him in her room on her bed as he laid back down. '_At least she is trying to help me..._'

**xXXx**

An older gentleman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped off the carriage. He looked like he was a man that always got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it. As he walked through the school with his personal guards and getting looks from everyone, he opened the door to see a balding teacher with glasses in a blue robe and an elderly man with a mop of white hair and a long white beard.

"What is the meaning of this." He threw a letter onto the old mans desk.

"Just what it says, she'll have to take the second year all over again." The old man looked at the blonde man.

"I will not stand for it. You will advance Louise along with her classmates." The blonde man looked annoyed.

"She pawned off her familiar without making the contract. She summoned a boy and she didn't take the time to try to get to know him...Tabitha de Orleans bought him and now she will be caring for two familiars. I'm sorry to do this, but the headmaster is right, for her third year she needs a familiar, since she does not have one, she will have to repeat the year, or you can find one at the market. Duke Valliere, those are your options." Mr. Colbert emphasized.

"Who are you to speak to me in that way?!" The Duke shot back acidly.

"Her teacher, and I agree with him. Here I am master, not you. If you cannot abide by our decisions, you may take her home." The aged headmaster looked calmly at the enraged Duke.

"...Fine...we will do the summoning ritual on my estate. But she will return here and finish her studies." The Duke stormed out of the headmasters office.

"He found a loophole…" Mr. Colbert looked to Osmand worriedly.

"Let him exploit it...doing it twice will either result in nothing...or something rare." Osmand stroked his beard.

**xXXx**

Tabitha was coming from another corridor when she saw Duke Valliere storm down another corridor. '_He looked angry, he must also be looking for Louise..._' She knocked on the door and a green haired woman with glasses and blue female teaching uniform with knee-high skirt answered.

"How may we help you."

"I need to see the headmaster about my human familiar." She told the secretary.

"Right, come in." The woman motioned and there was Mr. Colbert and Headmaster Osmand looking over a book.

"-runes on his left hand states that he is the Gan-" Mr. Colbert stopped himself when he saw Tabitha enter.

"Good afternoon, what can we do for you?" The old man looked to her.

"I would like my human familiar...Saito, to be able to sit next to me in the dining hall as well as in class. I will also need blank books and some writing quills." She looked to them expecting an answer.

"You mean he can't read?" Mr. Colbert looked astonished.

"Yes."

"Well this is a school...and if we can help him read, and write, all more the better." The headmaster nodded to his secretary. She started to gather the supplies.

"How can he talk then, before he was speaking in a language we couldn't understand?" Mr. Colbert looked at her questioningly.

"It's due to the familiar runes that are on him." She looked to them answering honestly.

"I see…there were more runes than that on his left hand?" Osmand looked to her.

"Yes." She took some paper and drew the runes for them to see.

"I see...we'll do some research on them and let you know what they are...until then, here are what you asked for." Osmand then wrote something on some paper. "Give this to the dining hall staff, and they will allow him to sit at the table." The headmaster nodded as she took everything and left the office.

"Why would she ask for him to sit at the table with her?" Longueville looked confused.

"She see's him as an equal, not as a pet." Osmand smiled.

"I wish most of our students was like her." Mr. Colbert sighed.

"Now we need to find the rest of these…" Osmand picked out some books to reference.

**xXXx**

Duke Valliere looked at his third daughter and backhanded her. She looked down in shame and cried.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" The glittering shards of ice that were his eyes bored into her.

"H-He wasn't worthy of being my familiar…" She looked back up to him.

"Then he could've been disposed of in an accident, and you still wouldn't have brought shame to this family...as it stands, I have to take you home for you to summon a familiar." He looked to her in her room. "...now pack your things, you will be back in a weeks time."

She slowly started to pack as a fresh wave of tears hit her. '_Eleonore is going to lecture me again...on failing..._'

**xXXx**

Saito looked out the window of his masters room, when the door opened he saw her floating the supplies she had to the table.

"Get ready for dinner...you have been given permission to sit next to me to eat and in the classroom. You have fifteen minutes." She stated as she sat down at her desk.

"Umm...about the sleeping arrangements…" He looked nervously at her.

"The bed is big enough for two." She didn't even look up from her book.

"A-Alright…" '_T-the same bed!? Is she serious...I-I have to get ready..._' He looked to his clothes and they appeared to be clean.

"Just your white shirt...you have no need for your blue tunic." She looked up as he was reaching for it.

"O-ok…" He finished getting dressed and sat on the bed.

"After dinner, go and feed Sylphid." She looked at him and then got up. He followed her out to the dining hall.

**xXXx**

The dining hall was huge, it also doubled as a ballroom. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling to spread light around the large room. On the white marble tile were four very long tables, at these tables the sons and daughters of nobles were finding their seats chatting and gossiping. A few of the first years saw Tabitha and her human familiar walk in, a collective gasp happened as she sat herself down and he sat next to her. A second year boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him, holding a rose close to his face.

"What is a plebeian doing seating himself at a table for nobles?" The arrogant boy looked down on Saito.

"I asked permission for him to sit here and it was granted." Tabitha looked to him.

"Well I don't believe you…" He jerked his flower and the chair Saito was in fell apart. "Stay on the floor worm where you belong." He turned his back to make his way back to the girls.

"Tabitha wouldn't lie, I know that much you little prick." Saito was already up and off the floor glaring at the stuck up kid.

"How dare you speak to Guiche de Grammont in that fashion...I shall have to punish you for your insolence." He waved his flower and from each petal that fell, a female shaped golem appeared with a long white loin cloth with swords. He jerked his rose and all three attacked Saito.

A hail of Ice destroyed two of them, Saito saw his chance and picked up a fallen golem's weapon and blocked the third one. The look of shock on Guiche's face was great as he saw Saito disarm the still moving golem and with its own weapon plus the one he gained from the destroyed golem, he cut it cleanly in half. He then jumped and pointed the blade to the stunned mages throat.

"Enough." A light touch was on his arm. He looked and seen a slight blush.

"Yes, enough Guiche de Grammont, you have lost this duel. I did give him permission, is there anyone else here who doubts me?" The elder headmaster looked around the room. When no reply came he waved his wand and the chair reassembled itself.

"Please sit, and enjoy the meal…" He smiled to Saito as the swords fell into nothing.

"...Did you practice swordsmanship before you came here?" Tabitha looked to Saito.

"...No...and normally I wouldn't have fought...but I felt so angry at him for calling you a liar...when I had the swords in my hands, I felt power run through me…" He spoke in a low voice as he once again sat next to his master.

"Must be some of the runes that are on you…" She looked down as food was being served.

"Do..do I get to have this" As a very fancy plate of food was given to him.

"Yes." She looked to him and started eating.

"Thanks for the food." He looked to the young maid as she sat the plate down.

"Your welcome." She bowed her head in respect and smiled.

"We need to get you a proper weapon tomorrow...besides I have the day off tomorrow just to get to know my familiars…" She ate slowly as well as watching him.

"O-ok…" He looked at her surprised.

"From what I saw, you will need it." She looked to him and finished eating.

"Thank you."

"If your going to be my guardian, you will need a weapon." He finished the very fine meal and got up to escort his master to their room.

"I'm still thanking you...after all I'm new here...I have no idea how anything here works…" He was walking by her side.

"Then I shall teach you."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes, a new story when I havn't finished the first one for this series...but I got the idea from Gladitor...so I had to run with it, for the other story, any and all idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading and please review. I like to keep my stories now to be cell phone friendly...hence why the chapters seem short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two weeks later…**

The light came in from the window kissing the two teens in the same bed. The male tried to cover his eyes only to find he couldn't move his arm. The small female that was in the bed was wrapped around his arm and was sleeping contently, for the past two weeks her normal nightmare she didn't have once since sleeping next to her human familiar. The first night they slept together he was nervous, but then when she was starting to have the nightmare, he calmed her down. She still wouldn't speak to him about it. She groaned as the light became too annoying.

"Time to get up…" He looked to Tabitha sleepily.

"...don't want to…" She buried her face into his chest.

"...We both have classes, and I'm still a little slow…" He said gently to her.

"...ok…" She unwillingly let him go as she got up, her lacy green short night gown leaving nothing to the imagination.

He got up as well, taking off his warm sleep pants and putting on his jeans, white undershirt and his blue sweatshirt. Lastly he put a rusted sword on his back. When she was dressed in the normal school uniform for the girls, she nodded to him and they both left the room.

**xXXx**

**{Flashback: Sword}**

The shopkeeper looked and seen a blue haired short girl with a slightly taller black haired boy. He looked them over and decided on the spot he wouldn't try to scam them, the girl looked too smart.

"Greetings and salutations, welcome to my establishment, and what can I help you with?" The elder shopkeeper looked to the girl.

"I need a sword and some armor that won't weigh him down." She looked at him expressionlessly.

"I have just what you need!" He pulled from the barrel a great looking rapier. Saito shook his head no. "It is the size for you…" The shopkeeper looked confused.

When Saito started to dig in the barrels he picked up an old rusted blade.

"How much for this one?" He looked to the shopkeeper.

"Bargain sword...20 gold."

"Armor." Tabitha looked to the shopkeep.

"All I have is leather...you might want to try the magic shop and see if they have anything…" The shopkeep accepted the 25 gold.

When they entered the magic shop the aged woman smiled at them.

"Welcome, welcome...how may I help you?" She looked to the two teens.

"Armor...for him." Tabitha looked to her as she pointed to Saito.

"I'm afraid I don't have any armor pieces, but I do have rings that can increase his speed...would you like one of those?" She pointed over to her showcase of magic rings.

"That will do." She noticed him blush as he looked at the rings.

"Pick which one you like, they all have the same enchantment on them…" The old woman noticed the blush on the boy. She got closer to Tabitha and smiled. "You've got yourself quite a catch...good thing you're getting him a ring...how about yourself?" The old woman whispered close to Tabitha and couldn't help but notice her slight blush.

Tabitha nodded and the old woman went behind the counter and pulled out two gold rings.

"The ring of speed is 150 gold...I'll throw these in to sweeten the deal." She winked at Tabitha.

"...O-of course…" She paid the old woman and left the shop...with a gold ring on her finger, and a gold ring on Saito's finger as well as a bronze ring on his other hand. They walked back to where Sylphid was at and rode back to the academy.

**{End of Flashback}**

**xXXx**

As they were walking around the campus, Saito looked and saw some of the first and second year boys harassing a young maid. She had black hair and eyes, but something looked vaguely familiar. When a boy tried to take off her apron, Saito rushed him. The young mage was surprised as his fellows.

"That's ENOUGH!" Saito pulled his sword and having it at the ready position.

"How dare you even touch me! Do you even know who my father is?" The young noble was getting up off the ground.

"I don't care who your father is, if he saw you behaving this way, he would beat your ass for disrespecting the staff." Saito moved angrily.

"...I second that." Tabitha stood next to her familiar and readied her staff.

"You harm either of these women, and your ass is mine." To punctuate the situation, Sylphid landed right behind the group.

One of the boys launched a small fire spell, it was blocked by Saito's sword. What happened next nearly floored everyone.

"**H-huh...what? What year is it?"** The voice from the sword sounded groggy like just waking up from a nap or a deep sleep.

"Th-the sword just...talked…" One of the young nobles stuttered in fear.

"**What of it?"** The sword sounded cranky.

"...I knew there was something special about this blade." Saito looked to the sword.

"...Run away." The frosty glare coming from Tabitha could create an ice age. The young nobles ran off, some looking angrily back.

"We need to have a talk…" Saito looked to the maid.

"Yes, we do." Tabitha looked to all of them.

**xXXx**

The maid looked to the mage and then to the swordsman. '_Is he from her homeland?_' The blue and white tunic was definitely not the same as the purple ones worn by the soldiers and knights of Tristain. As they walked, she noticed that they were heading to Osmand's office. '_L-looks like I might be let go today..._' When they arrived there, the greened haired secretary wasn't there and Osmand was looking out the window.

"Excuse me, sir?" Saito looked at the startled old man.

"Y-yes, what can I do for you?" He looked and saw the rough appearance of the maid in tow.

"...We have a problem on the grounds." Tabitha looked to the Headmaster.

"What kind of problem?" Now he just looked confused.

"This maid…" Saito looked to her as if asking a question.

"Siesta…" She said in a small voice.

"...was being assaulted on these grounds...If I hadn't shown up when I did, she might've been raped." There was a fire in his eye that even impressed Tabitha.

"I see...did you get a good look at the ones that assaulted her?" The headmaster looked to Tabitha.

"Yes." With a wave of her staff, icy busts was made of all the attackers, down to the finest detail.

"I see...since she is apart of the staff, I can't do anything...but if she were apart of your staff...then I would _**have**_ to do something." The old man looked to the young people.

Tabitha looked to the maid with a questioning air.

"Would you like to be our maid?" Saito looked to Siesta with a smile.

"...Yes, yes I would…" She looked down at her black uniform and it was torn in some places.

"Saito, take Sylphid into town with her and buy her a uniform in these colors. Spend no more than forty gold." She instructed the familiar.

"Yes ma'am, come on." He took hold of Siesta's hand and lead her out. Tabitha stayed behind with Osmand.

"How much was she getting paid a month?" She looked to Osmand.

"Twenty gold a month, which is the standard wage for a commoner in Tristain." The old man looked thoughtful.

"Thank you…" She turned to leave as Longueville returned.

"Longueville, please summon these students…" He pointed to the icy busts. "They have messed with the maid from the Orleans family." He smiled as she nodded.

"What did they do?" She looked at him.

"If it wasn't for that brave swordsman, they would've used her in certain ways." He said darkly.

"I see...I will get the immediately." She left the office. '_They were going to rape the girl?! At least they will get punished for it...I do feel sorry for the rest of the staff..._'

**xXXx**

Tabitha looked down to the gold ring on her finger as she was walking to her next class. '_I felt how strongly he wanted to kill them...all for hurting a girl he doesn't know...is this what he felt when Guiche called me a liar?_' She then saw Louise walking next to what appeared to be a woman of some sort. If it wasn't for the ash colored skin and the two tiny horns on her head, she would've been called attractive. The woman's blood red eyes met Tabitha's cool blue eyes.

"I see the dog isn't with you." Louise looked to Tabitha in a haughty manner.

"He is taking care of an errand." Tabitha started to walk past Louise.

"Oh, nice ring, are you gonna marry him?" Louise and her familiar smirked.

"...If I do, it will be out of love, not for standing." Tabitha kept on walking as she blushed.

Since Louise and her familiar didn't hear the last part, she shrugged her shoulders and left.

"Come on Kage…"**{Kage no Honshitsu[****影の本質****](Essence of Shadow)}** The ash grey woman followed her master, some runes on her stomach.

**xXXx**

Saito looked at the shopkeep and then to the prices. '_This is highway robbery...eighty gold for one outfit?!_' He looked to the man again.

"Yes sir, you have many fine wares that nobles will buy, but my lady said that my budget was forty gold. This maid uniform looks to be worth about twenty gold. I want two of them. And you will sell them to me for twenty gold apiece." Saito looked seriously.

"And who is your lady?" The shopkeep had a snobby attitude.

"Lady Tabitha de Orleans." He looked hard at the man.

"...I see...no wonder…" The shopkeeper looked to the boy that wasn't backing down.

"As long as she models them for us, we have a deal." A woman came up from behind the man.

"Penny dear, what he is asking…" He was interrupted by the woman.

"...is a fine deal. What do you say young man?" Penny looked to him smiling.

"For how long?" He looked to the woman that was obviously in charge.

"Oh just half an hour will do." She smiled as she lead the maid to the back.

When the ladies were gone Saito looked to the man with pity.

"Does she do that all the time?"

"...It's only to those she feels is worthy...and she finds married couples or soon to be married couples worthy. How long have you been married?" The shopkeeper looked to him.

"M-Married.!? I'm not married...Just...just a swordsman for the de Orleans family…" He sputtered in shock.

"That's a special ring then...it keeps you in contact with the person that's wearing the other ring...those are quite rare, almost can't find them anymore…" The shocked shopkeeper looked at him.

'_Tabitha, she is wearing the other ring...is that why I feel so calm?_' Saito looked lost in thought.

"Why are they rare?" He looked to the shopkeeper.

"Nobles and their mistress's." The shopkeeper looked like he was spitting it out.

"The wives would feel the pleasure and know their husbands was having an affair…" Saito felt a little disgusted by the thought.

"It's nice though in one aspect...if your soon to be wife is in a bad mood, you know not to mess with her." The shopkeeper showed his left hand and it had a similar ring.

"Where did you get yours?" Saito looked to him.

"Passed down in the family. From one generation to the next...My daughter will get this set though...my son isn't worthy of it. Where did you get yours?" He looked to the young man.

"...The magic shop owner…" He looked surprised.

"...She must've thought you two were a couple...and given them to you. Her family died from a Germanian raid...she was the only survivor. The other thing about these rings is that when its bound to a person, its bound till one of the couple dies. That's why its a marriage ring." He smiled as the boy blushed.

When Siesta walked out of the changing room in the new blue maids uniform. Saito nodded in appreciation.

"Here you go, Siesta, I'll be back with some lunch." He paid the shopkeeper before left the shop and went to a small eatery.

"Ok, I'll wait here for you." She told him as he left.

**xXXx**

Tabitha was sitting in class next to her only friend, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. The dark skinned red haired beauty with a nice bust looked over to her friend.

"Where is he?"

"Out on an errand." Tabitha took some notes from what the instructor was teaching.

"Did he get you that ring?" She pointed to the gold ring on Tabitha's finger.

"...No…" Tabitha started to look annoyed.

"Well then, do you mind if I spend some time with him?" The flirtatious girl looked over to the small one.

"Yes." The tone of Tabitha's voice signaled that Saito was her's.

"Fine, then I'll leave him be…" Kirche smiled down to her small friend. '_Go Tabitha! I'll support you in this, it's time for you to do something like this..._' Kirche smiled as she faced forward. '_She deserves to smile..._'

"...as you can see here, the water and air elements can mix in such a way that they can be used either to save a mans life…" He drank the water. "To harming a man." The water turned to swords of ice that cut into the stone floor. "Who would like to give this a try?"

Only one hand was raised...It was Louise. "Anyone else…?" The instructor looked and no other hands was raised. "Louise...give it a shot…" He backed away as everyone else did, Tabitha left the room taking Kirche with her.

Louise spoke the words of power...and an explosion happened. Outside the classroom Tabitha closed her book as a feeling of hunger overwhelmed her.

"Hungry…" Tabitha started walking to the kitchens.

"I could go for a light snack as well…" Kirche followed the small blue haired girl.

When they got to the kitchens, the cook was more than pleased to help them, after all he had a few new noble helpers in there.

"Please, sit, for the ones that helped Siesta, anything we can do to help!" The chef had a happy smile on his face as well as the other cooks and maids. The cook got a plate of food for the bluenette and the redhead.

"C'mon eat, eat, eat!" The chef sat down next to them.

"Was what he did that special?" Kirche looked to the chef.

"Yes...you see some of the nobles seem to think this place is a brothel, have you noticed all the fresh faces here?" He pointed to a few of the new maids.

"...no...But then again I don't really notice the servants here." The redhead looked to the chef confused.

"Exactly...most of the nobles think it is their birthright to push us commoners around...since if we say 'no' we can be thrown off their land, our wives and children then starve to death...or worse, if the girl is pretty enough, can be made into a mistress by a noble by force...if he asks for her by name." The chef looked a little annoyed.

"This is good." Tabitha looked to the chef and smiled.

"It always is, but its the first time a noble has complimented my cooking...thank you Lady Tabitha." The chef bowed his head.

"So the commoners...are nothing more than property in some of the nobles minds?" Kirche looked shocked.

"...Yes...and thanks to you lady Tabitha, you have saved Siesta again. Count Mott, the Queens Advisor asked for Siesta by name...when the headmaster said that she was no longer in his service he was angry, of course your name was brought up...so expect a summons to meet with him. He really wants that maid." The chef gave her the warning.

"...He shall not have her." Tabitha nodded, thanking the chef.

"He must want something more than the maid…" Kirche looked thoughtful.

"I'll ask around, I'll have an answer by nightfall." The chef smiled and then shooed the noble teens out of the kitchens.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Character info time!

**Kage no Honshitsu[****影の本質****](Essence of Shadow)**

**Type:** Demon

**Abilities:**

-Mist: The ability to turn herself and others to mist and appear anywhere in a 200 mile radius.

-Shadowblade: A blade of hard shadow that ignores armor.

-Shadowbomb: Darkness explodes in a 12 ft. radius damaging everything.

-Leach: Feeds on the magic and life force of another being. Must do this once a month or else she'll turn on her master.

-Wingless flight: self explanitory.

-Shadowblast: A cone shaped blast that damages anything in the cone. It has a range of 30 ft.

**Element:** Void

**Hight:** 5'4"

**Weight:** 90 lb.s

**Alignment:**

-D&D: Neutral Good [I do not own]

-Other systems: Unprincapled.

**True Name:** Kage Ibu [影イブ]

**Racial Hatred:** Any being of light.

Thanks for reading, I'm fully enjoying writing this fic, and thanks for the reviews, I hope i'm not going too fast with it, if I am, is it ok? Please read and review...and what do you guys think of the new Void familiar? Ja ne...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two weeks later…**

The carriage that was on the road to the academy looked very special. It was painted white, with gold highlights, the wheels were still unpainted. The six armed women in green and black underneath their white cloaks that had a purple fleur-de-lee. The seventh armed woman that was driving the carriage had a gold border on her cloak. All of the armed women had a pistol and a rifle musket as well as a longsword. The woman driving the carriage had dark blonde hair and green eyes, her expression was that of pure boredom, but she was still alert. The person inside the carriage was dressed completely different. On her head was a silver crown that had small sapphires set in it, her hair was a deep purple to frame her pretty face and blue eyes. She had a royal purple cloak on over her white dress and white flats. The way she sat was regal, letting everyone that would even look her way know that she was royalty. When the gates of the academy came into view they had seen some armed guards raise the halberds in a salute.

"We welcome Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" A booming voice echoed as the carriage entered the gate. The students, staff, and familiars were there to greet her warmly.

The girl in the carriage put on a smile and hid her tired eyes as she got out. "Hello everyone, I'm here to view the familiar contest, I hope you all will do your best!" She smiled as she walked into the main building as the headmaster walked beside her.

"If you need to rest a bit, please use the room we have set aside for you…" Headmaster Osmand shown her to her room.

"Thank you, I think I do need a rest…" She curtsied as the armed woman inspected the room and then nodded to her, giving her the all clear.

"It was no trouble at all...now if you'll excuse me, I have a contest to set up...Longueville, come now we have a very busy day…" The old man left the princess to her own devices.

As the door closed by the armed woman, two more armed women on either side of the door outside the room, the princess let the truth show to the armed woman inside the room with her.

"Agnes...I'm going to take a nap...please ensure that I'm not disturbed…" The princess took off her crown and cloak, all the weariness showing in her tired eyes.

"Yes Princess Henrietta…" Agnes stepped outside the doors and looked to the princess's personal guard.

"She is not to be awoken." She stated as she walked off to find the headmaster.

"Yes Ma'am!"

**xXXx**

Saito looked rather pleased with himself, as he looked in the book he was writing in. He smiled to his teacher and she smiled back at him.

"Very good...I'm impressed." Tabitha looked very pleased at the passage he had not only read, but had copied down in his book. The shared happiness caused each other to smile a tad bit more.

"Well, I have a great teacher…" She held him from behind as he put down the book and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We have a big day today...the contest…" She still held him as he looked up and into the sky.

"Do you have to show off both of us?" He looked to her.

"Yes...Other than reading I don't know what else you can do…" She looked lost in thought.

"How about having Sylphid catch me? Two birds, one stone." He seemed to like the idea.

"Having her drop you then having her catch you?" She looked at him, feeling that he liked the dangerous idea.

"You'll win for sure if we did that!" He started to feel her doubts.

"...Alright...if you get hurt, do not say I didn't warn you." She let him feel that she meant every word that she had said.

"OK...ok…" He looked sheepish.

"Are you thirsty?" Siesta walked up with a tray that had cold drinks on it and a smile on her face.

"Yes." They both said at once, causing Tabitha to slightly blush.

The maid sat down next to them, handing them drinks and laughing. Sylphid landed next to them and laying her head close to Saito and Tabitha.

"I'll get Sylphid something to drink...I'll be right back." He got up slowly, Tabitha letting him go and watching as he left.

"I guess he'll have to show off a talent...what talents does he have?" Siesta looked up to the sky.

"He suggested having Sylphid catch him...he really thinks we'll win because of it…" Tabitha looked lost in thought.

"That sounds good, he at least has faith in Sylphid." Siesta looked down to her blue maids uniform. Sylphid cocked her head as she understood the conversation.

"I entrust him to you Sylphid, please keep him safe." Tabitha looked to the blue drake. Sylphid nodded and laid her head back down.

"Here you go, drink up." He huffed as he finished bringing a large pot of water for the drake to drink. As Sylphid lapped up the water, he plopped down and took a nice long drink as well.

"At least the contest isn't till this afternoon…" He looked back to Tabitha and smiled, she felt from him that this day was going to be a good day.

"True...and I have faith in you." She smiled at him, the warmth of those words washed over him as well as the feelings.

"**Hey, if he says it's a good idea, then it is, remember the incident with Count Mott?"** The sword said from its scabbard.

"You're right Delfflinger, and all he wanted more than me was that one book that Kirche had…" Siesta shuddered.

"...Yes...but that was summoned from my world...and I'm glad you didn't tell anyone about what was in my bag…" Tabitha felt a wave of sadness hit him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...I...I know you think of your home...but, this world does have it's merits…" She gently squeezed his shoulder.

"After the contest is spring break?" Siesta looked to both of them.

"I...I think so…" He looked to Tabitha, seeing and feeling the confusion.

"We'll all be going to my home...I have also received a letter…" He felt the crushing depression as well as the anger from her.

"May I come along?" Kirche walked up to them with Flame the salamander in tow.

"...Sure…" Tabitha sat in Saito's lap, a feeling of comfort washing over both of them, even though he wanted to know what was behind the earlier feelings.

"I can't exactly go home so...I'd rather spend it with my friends." She smiled at them.

"**Sounds like a plan, Partner, why don't you feed your other partner and then get ready for lunch, after all, isn't the princess here?"** Delfflinger had a curious tone to its metallic voice.

"Good idea...I'll see you at lunch…" He slowly got up and headed to the kitchens. She felt that he was using this as physical training.

"As I will get ready…Siesta, could you help me?" Tabitha left going the direction of her room. Sylphid then flew to the usual feeding ground.

**xXXx**

Kage was in the same room as her master. There was a knock at the door that made Louise look at her.

"Get that." Louise ordered.

"Yes master…" She slowly opened the door to reveal Agnes, Captain of Princess Henrietta's Personal Guard. Blood red met green eyes.

"The Princess wants to have a word with you." Agnes steps aside as Henrietta walks in. Louise and her familiar go to a knee.

"Please rise…" Henrietta looked to the pinkette with pity.

"Y-yes your Highness…" The pinkette was giving her an odd look.

"I would love to see what your familiar can do…that's the reason I'm here...and please call me Henrietta…" The princess looked to her childhood friend with hope.

"I...I can't do that your Highness…" Louise looked down.

"Is it because you pawned off the first familiar?" Henrietta had a sad tone in her voice.

"He wasn't worthy of me…" The pinkette looked back to the princess, an edge in her voice.

"...At least you didn't seal the contract with him. I know that he is very happy with his current master, She treats him like he's an equal." She looked sadly to Louise.

"He is just a dog! And should be treated as such…" Louise had a hard look on her face.

"...And that is why you lost him...good day." Henrietta left, Agnes being the only one to see the lone tear go down her face.

When the princess left, so did Kage. Louise was all alone in her room.

**xXXx**

Kage was walking in the forest when she came upon a clearing. She recognized the boy that was feeding the blue drake. Both of his shirts was off revealing his well toned muscles. In the short time since he has been at the academy, he has toned up thanks to having to feed a drake. She watched the interaction between them and wondered if she could've met him earlier on.

"There ya go Sylphid...how do you like it?" He took a few more practice swings with his sword.

The blue drake chirped in happiness.

"Excellent...and thanks for expanding the distance to feed you, I really appreciate it." He smiled at the drake as the drake ate the meal.

An arrow came from nowhere and was solidly implanted into a tree. It came close to her pitch black hair.

"Get 'em!" A voice yelled, more voices came and the sound of rushing feet through the greenery.

He looked up in time to see a group split off and go for the woman in the clearing. Sylphid quickly took off as Saito got into the ready position.

"One on many training...and a damsel in distress...lets do this Delf!" He rushed the first few, launching into the air and landing in front of Kage.

"When Sylphid lands, get on her." He told her as she smiled.

"Of course, but I can defend myself." She brought her hands from behind her back, her leather clothes leaving nothing to the imagination and showing her ample cleavage.

"Alright, lets take them." He rush forward, cutting down a bandit. As he did he saw what seemed like living shadow blast five bandits, killing them. She then smiled as she appeared behind one of the bandits, his face going gaunt as it seemed his life was being drained away. Sylphid swooped down, breathing a gout of fire on some more bandits, leaving one bandit.

"We need him alive...for questioning." He then noticed her small horns.

The lone bandit pulled a dagger intent on stabbing Kage, but Saito put himself in the way, the blade buried deep into his arm.

"Son of a…" Was all he got to say as he saw her break the guys neck.

"Are you alright?" She knelt down beside him.

"Yeah...please get me my shirt…" She handed it to him and watched with wonder as he kept the blade in.

"Sylphid, please help me back to the academy...and I'll need you to make sure I don't fall off in transit…" He looked into her blood red eyes.

"You know what I am right?" She looked at him shocked.

"I don't care what you are, right now I need some help back to the academy…" She misted him with her on to the back to the drake.

"Lets go…" The feeling of pain lancing through him.

'_Why did he help me?_' She looked at him as she held him. She also noticed the blood flow soaking through his shirt.

**xXXx**

Tabitha felt pain in her leg as she rushed to the medical office. He wasn't getting colder, but he was getting closer. As she got to the office she noticed a pitch black haired female in the room that was wearing a familiar leather outfit. She walked in and sat by his side.

"Thank you…" She looked up and into the blood red eyes of the ash grey woman.

"Think nothing of it...he jumped in front of me to keep me from being stabbed…" There was a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He didn't know did he?" Tabitha just looked at Saito as the healers healed him.

"You know the rule my kind has right?" The ash grey woman looked to Tabitha.

"The life debt? Would a dagger qualify?" The healer looked at the woman.

"As a teacher once told me...'Even the clumsy attack of an amateur can be just as deadly as the aimed strike of an expert.' So the dagger counts...If he has a favor that I can do, let me know...I'm being summoned by my Master...please thank him for me." She turned to leave.

"What is your name?" Tabitha looked to her.

"Kage Ibu." Kage misted and left them alone.

"He'll sleep it off, I'll send a note to the headmaster...if you still have to show off a familiar, at least you still have one to show off…" The Healer looked to her.

"...I will back out of the contest…" She looked to the healer.

"Right, I'll pass the message…" He got up just to see Princess Henrietta walk in. "Your Highness…" He bowed.

"What happened?" She looked on the boy from another world.

"Bandits your Highness." The healer looked to her.

"Agnes...when he gets up, I want you to train him in swordsmanship...does he have any armor?" She looked to Tabitha questioningly.

"...No your Highness…"

"Agnes...he needs some armor." Agnes nodded.

"Thank you your Highness."

"If he is going to rush to defend someone, he should be prepared...and it wasn't your fault…" She looked kindly to Tabitha and smiled. Tabitha just held his hand. "I shall let the headmaster know that you won't be able to do the contest." Henrietta walked out with Agnes.

**xXXx**

Longueville sat next to the headmaster in front of the stage. '_Security is too tight...especially with the Princess here...have to find another way for that vault to open...Why not?_' She smiled as she looked to the headmaster.

"I was wondering...since Saito is from another world, would he be able to tell us how that one treasure works?"

"You mean the Staff? Hmmm...I'll think on it…" A small white mouse went up to his shoulder. "Cotton white again...well she would look better in something lacy…"

Longueville viciously pinch's him as the mouse hides. "Owwww…."

"What I wear there is none of your concern!"

"What happened?" The princess walks past looking at the scene hiding her smile.

"Nothing, nothing…" Osmand waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Good, lets watch the show…" She sat down and watched as students showed off their familiars.

One after another, some good, some bad, and then the one everyone had been waiting for. As Louise strode onto the stage with her familiar, everyone watched as Kage started to dance. The way she moved it was like flowing silk, the shaking of her hips and bust entranced the male members of the crowd as she moved to a hidden rhythm. The other females in the crowd and especially one red haired Germanian girl was really upset. When the dance was over the males of the crowd went wild. '_I just wished he could've seen it...maybe he can...in private..._' Kage had a demure smile on her face.

"Amazing!"

"Again! Again!"

"Harlot!"

The princess looked around and saw why some of the cheers/jeers were being thrown and who threw them.

"Agnes...it was a good thing Saito wasn't here to see this…" She looked over to the blonde and smiled nervously.

"...I agree my Lady…" Agnes looked over to the familiar of the pinkette. '_The way she moved...some women I know would kill to have those moves..._'

Longueville squinted in irritation. '_That just isn't fair..._'

Kirche looked very annoyed...'_I should have those moves...good thing Tabitha and Saito weren't here...she would've dragged him away..._' She chuckled.

"The winner of this years contest is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!" The Princess handed her the trophy. Louise beamed with pride, but now she was never going to have a moments peace.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Thanks for all the reviews, is there any other questions I can address? As for the win, what do you think Louise lost? Please read and review. And yes, I had some fun with the last scene...hehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/n:** Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter, so if for some reason you don't like it, skip over it.

**{On the road to Tabitha's home}**

Siesta and Kirche was sitting on one of the plain carriage as Saito and Tabitha was sitting on the other side. Clothed in their usual apparel the maid had a small basket with some food. In Tabitha's hand was the letter the raven had dropped off. She looked to Saito and grasped his hand, the feeling of happiness coming from him helped her with her dread.

"I heard that the dagger was poisoned…" Kirche looked to the maid.

"From what I understood it was a really low and basic poison, so the healing magics canceled its effects…" Siesta looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry miss, but the shortcut to the Orleans estate is blocked off, we'll have to take the long route." The driver of the carriage shouted down into the cab.

"That is fine." Tabitha looked to Saito, he got the feeling that she wanted to trip to take a long time.

"Oh, right, will we be able to meet your mother?" Kirche had struck a nerve as he felt a wave of depression...and it showed on his face.

"Tell me why you didn't go home…" He looked to Kirche wanting to change the subject.

"Well my parents wanted to marry me off, to an old man no less, but the main reason I'm here is so they can sweep me away…" There was a far off look in Kirche's eyes.

"I've been hearing that you're...well experienced in intimate ways…" He carefully worded his statement.

"Love is fickle...as am I, I just haven't found the right man yet…" She looked out the window and seen the flooded village.

"What is the right man?" The maid looked to the red haired noble.

"Someone that is hard to get, but once taken, keeps things interesting…" She looked out the window wistfully.

He held Tabitha's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"...Why haven't you gone after me?" He looked at the redhead.

"I gave my word that I wouldn't…" She looked to Tabitha and smiled a knowing smile.

"...ooook…" He looked a little confused as the maid giggled.

"Why didn't we ride Sylphid?" Siesta looked confused.

"She...was feeling a little sick…" He nervously scratched the back of his neck. The feeling that Tabitha got was that he knew something that he was keeping secret…

"We will talk in private...when we get home." She looked to him as he nervously chuckled. The feeling of dread she got from him she stopped with a smile and a small squeeze.

"I wonder why the village is flooded…" He looked out the window.

"The letter." She handed him the letter and she read it.

"You're serious?" He looked shocked. "Is there a way to talk to the spirit? Find out why she's doing this?"

"How did you know the spirit was a she?" Kirche looked surprised.

"I...I don't know…" He looked and felt confused.

"...I will look into this." Tabitha looked to the sword.

"That's** because we know the spirit, and we have completed a task for her as well...its been a long time, it'll be great to see her again."** Delfflinger's tone was like he was going down memory lane.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" He asked the sword.

**"It's been at least three thousand years, though I can't remember the task we did for her..."** The sword sounded like it was trying to remember.

"We'll try talking to her first...then we will use force." The blue haired girl looked to Kirche and Saito in turn.

"I'd rather be diplomatic first...hehehe..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

**"Just let me do the talking...I'll take care of this."** Delfflinger sounded confident.

"A bloodless victory is still a victory." He sounded confident in his swords abilities. The feelings Tabitha got from him was that fighting was the last thing he wanted to do.

She smiled as silence descended upon them. '_I hope dialog will get us a bloodless victory..._'

**xXXx**

The young noble boy looked to the ash grey skinned familiar, offering her a drink. The courtyard was empty save a few students that didn't go home for spring break, this included Louise. As Kage looked around for a way of letting the poor boy down gently, none came. '_I wish he was here...at least he would help me out..._' She then spotted someone pestering her master.

"I need to go…" She left the boy there holding the drink as she strode toward her master.

"Where...here she is!" One of the other boys yelled excitedly.

"Glad you could make it...can you get us out of here?" Louise looked to her familiar pleadingly.

"Yes master." Kage misted them away to their room. She looked to the door to find the bottom stuffed full of small letters.

"Go and open them...they're all for you anyway." Louise gave her an icy look. She looked confused as she opened one and started reading.

_[My adorable Kage,_

_How I wish to feel…-]_

She read on only to get a disgusted look on her face. She then tore open another one, only to throw it into the fire. She then shadow-blasted the rest till they were all destroyed.

"I burned the first pile." Louise looked to her familiar.

"Were they all like that?" She looked shocked at her master.

"Yes. They want you more than me." Louise got up and left her in their room.

As Louise left her room in a huff, she walked by a table with none other than Guiche with a blonde noble girl. As she came up to the table she noticed a drink and drunk it...much to the horror of the blonde.

"Montmorency...What was in that?" Guiche looked to the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"N-nothing…" She looked down to hide the shock.

"I'm going...to...Montmorency...you're so beautiful…" Louise blushed as she got closer to the girl.

"A-A love potion…!" Guiche looked in shock as Louise was rubbing up on Montmorency.

"I-If you would've only have seen me…" She looked at Guiche.

"You can Leave him, I love you and only you." Louise held her arm like an anime fangirl on her male idol.

"Stop it." She tried to break the vise like grip, but couldn't.

"I would gloat...but a damsel in distress is a damsel in distress...I'll get Kage, where do we need to go to fix this?" He looked to the girl that had another girl trying to kiss her.

"L-Lagdorian Lake...get off of me!" The blonde managed to kick off the pinkette.

"Awwwe, I just wanted to make love to you…" The blonde started to run when the pinkette ran after her.

"I guess it can't be helped." Guiche made his way to Louise's room.

He knocked on the door slowly.

"Go away, I'm just a familiar not a sex toy!" An angry voice came from the room.

"Your master needs your help." Guiche smiled as the door opened. "Good, normally I would try to woo you, but your master has drunk a potent love potion, it almost acted immediately. But we need to get to Lagdorian Lake, to fix this mess." She nodded as she followed him out.

When they got back outside Montmorency was pinned by Louise and it was taking all her strength to keep her from kissing her.

"Awwwe come on, I just want to kiss you all over...what's so wrong with that?" The pinkette that was in 'love' tried again. Kage looked to him and he touched her shoulder as she touched her master. And since Louise was pinning Montmorency, the small group misted from the scene.

**xXXx**

The old butler answered the door to find the four young people there. He bowed in respect to one of them.

"Welcome home Lady Tabitha, if you will come this way." The butler lead the way to a sitting room.

"How is Mother?" Tabitha looked to the butler.

"As she usually is…" He noticed her downcast face as Saito felt a wave of depression.

"Please wait here...I have to see her." As Tabitha left the butler sat them all down.

"For her to bring you all here, it means she trusts you. So will I. The lord of this household was the youngest of two brothers. When their father, the King had died, the sons fought over the throne. But sadly the youngest brother died. At a party her uncle had thrown, someone poisoned Lady Tabitha's drink, her mother drank it and lost her mind...Tabitha's real name is Charlotte...but since assassination attempts failed, the king Knighted her at a young age. She comes back after all the impossible missions that he sends her out on. This is between us, but I think he is trying to kill our Lady Charlotte." The butler looked to the shocked young people.

"...I refuse to let any harm come to her." Saito looked at the butler and the butler smiled.

"Same here." Kirche nodded to Saito.

"Who are you young man?" The butler smiled at him.

"I-I'm her other familiar…"

"A familiar?" He looked confused.

"Yes, Tabitha bought him off of the person that summoned him...but she did seal the contract with him." Kirche vouched for him.

"I see...and how does she treat you?" The butler looked at him questioningly.

"As an equal." He stated without hesitation.

"I see...and to bring you here...we may just have a new lord of the manner." The butler got up and bowed to him smiling.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He looked confused.

"It means she chose you for a reason, and treats you as an equal for a reason...She may not show emotion all that much, but I think you know she loves you." He pointed to the ring on his finger.

"She's wearing the other one…" He finally grasped what has been escaping him.

"She wants to be wed to you...but now is not the right time." The butler motioned for Siesta to follow him.

He just sat there in a stupor. The butler and the maid left the room with the two people in it.

"And that is why I promised." Kirche looked to him.

"Could she marry someone like me?" He asked confused.

"Yes, she could, for now...If she was ever recognized, the advisers would line up bureaucrats for her to marry to make it legitimate… but if you already had her in _that_ fashion… and be married to her as well...they couldn't say no." She gave that certain smile that made his eyes bulge.

"B-but…" He finally topped out as Tabitha reentered the room. She walked up to him and took his hand.

"I want you to meet mother." She pulled him along as he felt warmth flow over him, and that soothed him greatly.

Kirche just sat in the room with a smile on her face. '_I hope I'm invited..._'

**xXXx**

The room was dark save for the light coming in through the large window. A woman that looked to be mid-forties was clutching a doll close to her almost skeletal frame. When she heard the door close she whipped her head around.

"Get out…" She growled trying to keep the doll safe.

"Mother...I have brought someone to see you." Tabitha went to a knee. Saito felt the depression come back, but now he knew why.

He just stood there by her side.

"Get away, can't you see that little Charlotte can't take the throne yet! All of you are vultures...why can't you leave us alone!" The woman screamed at them.

"I promise to be by her side...always." He looked to Tabitha's shocked face. She felt that he meant every word as well.

Tabitha got up and turned around, taking his hand before they left the room.

"I will visit when I can...Mother…"

**xXXx**

Kage looked beat, but this had one advantage. She drew some more magical energy from her master. They were in the woods getting closer to the lake, the bonus of drawing energy was that it kept Louise sedated.

"What are you doing?" Guiche looked to Kage.

"Keeping her sedated, but I can't take any more for awhile…"

"Then I guess we'll camp here for the night…" Montmorency looked to Guiche.

"Fine…" He uttered a few words and an earthen mound opened up to be like a upside down bowl with a hole in the side. When all was said and done, it was made of bronze.

When they got inside there was a continuous shelf about two feet off the ground.

"I didn't bring a pillow...but this will have to do." He looked to the two awake females.

"Its going to be a long trip." Kage put her master on the shelf, as she laid on the shelf.

"Its better than sleeping on the dirt." Montmorency sighed and got comfortable

"Yes it is, after all, I am being a gentleman." Guiche laid down as well.

**xXXx**

Tabitha laid awake next to him as she replayed the conversation in her head between her friends and the butler. And between Kirche and Saito. She felt a warm feeling coming from him and she knew she made the right choice.

"Whats on your mind?" His voice came out of nowhere.

"...Us…" She looked to him as she felt that he was just as awake as she was.

"I meant every word...I'll stand by you through thick and thin...even lay down my life for you. You're all I got." He looked to her with sincerity.

She just looked at him before kissing him sweetly, letting everything flow into that kiss, and thanks to the rings, he knew without a doubt that she loved him.

"I love you." She stated looking into his eyes and letting him feel everything she was feeling.

"I love you…" He whispered, feeling the warmth spread all over both of them.

She kissed him again, placing a hand on her "a" cup breast and letting him feel it. She drew her nightgown over her head to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He felt her small body, but she felt the pleasure of his hands running all over her. He kissed and sucked on her nipples as she let out a small moan, as he started to rub in between her legs. She held him close, letting the ecstasy transmit through their special connection. He stopped as she took off his boxers and feeling his girth. She felt the pleasure roll through him as her actions did this, she kissed him slowly, letting him know how special he was to her. Slowly laying him down she straddled him, letting him feel how wet she was as she grinded against him. He slowly nodded to her, knowing what she wanted and he willingly gave to her. She slowly impaled herself on him, letting her weight break the wall. She felt the pain as he did, so when she started moving, it was a pleasure and pain mix. As she brought her hips down again and again, she felt something warming her from the inside. He leaned up and kissed her lovingly, letting her know that he wanted this. As she dropped herself on him faster she was surprised when he rolled to being on top, and he was thrusting into her faster and harder. She held onto him as well as locking her legs behind his, letting the feeling of excitement and pleasure ride the wave of the orgasm that she felt pass through him as well. With their shared state of feelings and emotions he knew when she orgasmed, he was getting close as well, but he already knew that she wanted it all inside. As she trembled after the orgasm, holding onto him as he drove into her, her sense's almost going numb, he unloaded into her again and again. Holding her close they kissed passionately, letting each other know that they were bonded to each other wordlessly.

Breathlessly she laid on him after he had rolled onto his back. He gently held her close as she snuggled into him, with him still in her. She felt the warmth of the love he had for her and she also felt the stirrings of some worry. She kissed him again to quell his fears.

"Were you safe...or were you hoping for something..?" He looked at her eyes full of mischief.

"We'll find out, won't we?" She smiled at him.

"Do you want to go through with it?" Her eyes went glassy.

"...Do you?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"Then we'll take care of this while we're here...and then take care of the mission." She smiled at him and held him.

"Yes…" He drifted off as she cried a tear of joy.

'_And maybe...maybe we can live together...just like Ivaldi..._'

**xXXx**

Morning came to the brass hut and everyone was stiff and sore. Kage looked a little annoyed but it was ok, she took her breakfast from her master, knocking out the girl again. As for the others, Montmorency looked to the others as she got up, Guiche looked all fine.

"I've camped out in these things since I was knee high…"

"No wonder…" The blonde haired girl glared at him.

"Now children...its just one more jump and we're scott free for a bit." Kage looked at the two teens.

"Right…"

They all joined hands and teleported to the lake's edge.

"Now to get you all some breakfast." Kage misted again.

"At least she can hunt."

"Yes…" Montmorency stayed away from the pinkette as she sat on the ground.

"We need to wait for nightfall anyway." She looked to him.

"At least we have time to wait."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Chapter 4 of Dishonored...and I liked a review that was sent to my pm. This chapter is thanks to you. And you know who you are. Remember to give me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Yes, there was a lemon, but I hoped it advanced the story a bit. SaitoXSiesta, SaitoXAgnes, SaitoXHenrietta, SaitoXJeanette, SaitoXSheffield, & SaitoXJessica. Which one of these would you guys like to see first? I like doing odd or challenging pairings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Brimir priest stood in front of the young couple as he smiled down to them. The small out of the way chapel in a very small village was where they were at with Kirche and Siesta.

"...You do realize that when the time is right, the ink on this paper will show...until then technically you two are not married...but I will go through the ceremony."

Siesta looked to the brave swordsman that came to her rescue and almost cried. Kirche smiled down to the small bluenette. '_You deserve happiness..._' On the altar were two Eclair D'amour, one blue and one orange. As the priest went through the vows, Tabitha felt his nerves, but also the warmth of the love he had for her. He felt from her warmth, but also happiness as to her, this day was actually happening. Something he guessed she never thought would happen. Finally the priest was done and he nodded as he said that one line.

"You may kiss the bride."

The kiss wasn't a chaste one, it was filled with deep emotion, as the kiss ended she held him. As the priest went to his anti-chamber the small group exited the small chapel.

"Ok then, now what?" Kirche looked to the newly weds.

"Now for the mission." Tabitha rolled up what seemed to be a blank piece of paper that had four signatures on it.

"**Grats, I really mean it, but you broke the record."** The sword had an awed tone in his metallic voice.

"The record for what?" He looked confused as he walked down the road.

"**Usually, the familiar does get married, but not as young as yourself and your new wife...hehehe."**

"I...see." She looked down in thought till she noticed something...off.

"We're being followed." He had a knowing tone, seeing as he felt something through their tether.

"Well hello." Kage looked down to them from a tree branch.

"Hello." He waved with his other hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Tabitha looked to the ash grey woman.

"My master got herself into a problem...and now we're waiting for nightfall." Kage looked bored as she fell into step with them.

"What sort of problem?" Kirche looked questioningly.

"She downed a love potion without thinking, when it was meant for someone else…" Kage laughed at the plight of her master.

"Let me guess...you're 'hunting'?" He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, but I've found you…" Kage smiled demurely.

"We have business at Lagdorian Lake...good day." Tabitha tried to speed up.

"What a coincidence...so does my master...as well as Montmorency and Guiche. I can get you all there faster if you like…" She took Saito's other arm with a grin.

"Ummm…" He had a pleading look in his eyes as Tabitha felt that he didn't want this other woman on his arm.

"If you wish." Her icy tone was directed at the ash grey woman.

"Consider it done." Kage misted them to where the others were at.

**xXXx**

The man wore mostly black as he spied the small party of young people just suddenly vanish. He just sat in the tree as he digested the information. '_Lady Charlotte is now married to a fool...but _ _Lagdorian Lake is a good half a day walk from here...by the time I catch up they'll be long gone. I have to inform him._' He got down from the tree and went up the road to the nearest village. '_Getting a carriage will be easy, not dieing from his majesty...that's a coin toss..._'

**xXXx**

The scene before them was humorous. Guiche had Louise tied to a tree as Montmorency was as far as she could possibly get from the pinkette. Guiche looked and had seen Saito, suddenly getting nervous.

"Hello!" Montmorency looked to the new arrivals with wonder.

"Hello Montmorency, Guiche." Saito nervously waved as he was glad that Kage had went to her masters side.

"Nighty night master." As she drained her again. Louise was asleep again.

"Are you sure you're not going to damage her that way?" Kirche looked to Kage.

"Not really...whats a few years here or there?" Kage looked for Saito again.

Montmorency walked with Saito and Tabitha close to the flooded village.

"So...you also made a pact with the water spirit?" Saito looked to the blonde.

"Yes...I just hope she remembers me…"

"**She'll remember you."** A voice came from nowhere.

"Who said that?" The blonde looked around.

"**Right here on the back of the young man."** Delfflinger said annoyed.

"A magic sword?" She looked confused.

"Yes...now that we don't have to dive to get the attention of the water spirit ourselves, Montmorency, could you please summon the spirit so that the sword can speak to her." Tabitha's tone was serious.

"But why?"

"Its two birds with one stone. We get what you need and we ask to see if she can lower the water level back to normal." Saito looked to the blonde.

"**And besides, since the other Gandalf completed the other mission, this next one should be a breeze."** Delfflinger sounded confident.

"Why does this remind me of a few shows I watched when I was home…" Saito looked thoughtful.

"You don't even remember that mission." Tabitha looked annoyed at the sword.

"...Were you in theater?" Montmorency looked confused.

"No…" He just hung his head as Tabitha gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"We still have a few hours till dusk." She said in a hushed tone.

"We'll finish that tonight." He winked at his wife causing her to blush.

They made their way back full circle to the rest of the group.

"There you are…" Kage walked up to him only to have a short bluenette in her way.

"Tend to your master." The glittering shards of ice that was her eyes bored into the demon.

"I already have." She smiled.

"Ladies, ladies, I am here to…" Guiche felt frosty from three cold stares.

When the females attention was away from Saito he snuck off to somewhere close taking Tabitha with him.

**xXXx**

The man in shadow smiled. The room was dark except for a candle. The woman in black that had purple eyes bored into the spies eyes.

"Are you sure?" She had a seductive voice.

"Yes m'Lady…" The spy was nervous.

"I see I'll have to welcome the new family member…" He said in a jovial tone.

"Should I send for her directly?" The woman turned to the man obviously in charge.

"When summer vacation comes up." He turned his back.

"What about the other familiar?" She had a questioning tone.

"To control the familiar, you must control the master."

"I see...I'll see to it, should I play the trump?"

"Yes. You may go...you have no idea how hard it is to find a good messenger." The man in charge tossed the spy a small purse of coins. The spy thankfully took the coins and left.

"Were those poisoned?" The woman looked to him.

"No...as I said, its hard to find a good messenger." She laughed at this.

"I'll call Cromwell...and give him some information." She turned to leave.

"Notify Wardes...we may need him."

"As you wish, your Majesty." He smiled wider.

**xXXx**

The outline of water suggested a very beautiful woman as she was on top of the surface of where the flooded village was at. The stared in wonder as the being came forward to slowly kneel in front of Saito.

"_**I welcome you Gandalf, though you were not the one that summoned me, what is it that is needed of me?"**_ She looked to the group.

"I...I need a piece of you to reverse a love potion…" Montmorency bowed her head in reverence.

"And I would like to know why you flooded the village?" Saito looked to the spirit.

"_**Someone broke into my home and stole something I was supposed to protect, The Ring of Andvari."**_ She looked to them all.

"**Tell ya what, we'll get the ring back for ya if you drop the water level back to normal and give a piece of yourself to fix the mistake made by that young mage."** The sword put the deal out there.

"What?!" Montmorency looked shocked.

"She won't-" Guiche started, but was interrupted by the spirit.

"_**I will do as you ask Delfflinger, since it is the Gandalf that's asking. The water level should be back to normal in three days time...and here."**_ A small bottle floated itself to Saito.

"He is just…" Guiche looked confused.

"_**He is the Gandalf, and he is true to his word. I expect to see the ring back."**_ As the body made of water began to disperse.

"Here." He handed the small vial to Montmorency.

"How can someone break into the home of the water spirit?" Kage looked to the mages.

"Air magic. They would be in and out without her knowing." Tabitha had a knowing air.

"What can the ring do?" Saito looked to his wife.

"It is rumored to be able to control the dead...but it does have other properties…" Montmorency looked thoughtful.

"In the wrong hands, it can do some very bad damage…" Guiche looked thoughtful.

Kirche and Siesta looked to Saito and Tabitha.

"We have to go…" Tabitha took his hand.

Kage noticed and misted to right behind him. She held him from behind and planted a kiss on his neck. The feelings that were exchanged was of shock and horror, he looked to her and let her know that he didn't want it from Kage. She misted to her master and winked as she touched the other two and misted away, with a large grin on her face.

"We need to do some research…" The anger in her features was directed at Louise's familiar.

"I would ask a question, but I don't want to tempt fate." He looked to his wife as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Lets be on our way…" Kirche looked at him and just knew he wouldn't break her heart. The maid stayed silent.

**xXXx**

A regal man sat in a chair with candle light around him. The smile on his face was thin.

"And this information is good?" He looked at the man with a mask on.

"Yes...but the princess is the key."

"Ah...but she needs to give us a weakness..." The ring on his right hand shined.

"She does have one...her childhood friend...but I doubt she'll let us use that route..." The masked man sounded thoughtful.

"Then find another...Reconquista shall take Tristain..."

"Yes lord Cromwell."

**xXXx**

The walk back to the mansion was a quiet one. Saito decided to walk on up ahead, the other three stayed back.

"He looked just as shocked." Kirche finally stated.

"We all were...what is that woman thinking?" Siesta looked to the redhead.

"I don't know...But I have to find out." Tabitha looked to her husband.

"Could she be trying to become his mistress?" Kirche looked thoughtful.

"I doubt it." Siesta looked down. "If anyone was going to be one...it would more than likely be me. but he has made no move like that."

This caused the other two girls to look at her.

"But you two have had time alone…" Tabitha looked confused.

"...But he hasn't used me in that way...I think that where he is from...it's taboo to have one."

"Have you tried anything in the bath with him?" Kirche looked intrigued.

"I tried...but he asked me to leave." She blushed.

"He's...committed." Tabitha looked shocked.

"Then you might want to talk to him...about how certain roles are played out." Kirche looked to the bluenette.

"What if he is uncomfortable with it?" Siesta looked to the other two.

"He is from a different world…" Kirche looked to the smiling bluenette.

"And I've given him a lordship…" She blushed as she looked down to the paper in her pocket.

"At least you will have a honeymoon…" Siesta looked to her employer.

"First comes the research, then comes other things." Tabitha stated as she caught up with her husband and taking his hand.

"From what I understand their sharing each others emotions…" Siesta looked at the couple.

"I guess it helps with misunderstandings…"

"So he truly has no idea what servants are really used for?" The maid looked thoughtful.

"That would explain it…" The redhead looked to him and chuckled.

"When we get back to the academy, I'll have him talk with the cook…" Siesta looked to him as she decided firmly.

"At least we have some time to kill…" Kirche looked to the starry sky.

**xXXx**

Kage looked to her sleeping master. The bronze hut that they were in before was just as useful, but she just couldn't sleep. '_I don't know how much of this is me or how much of this is the life debt?_' She looked out and smiled.

"I still couldn't believe you made such a potent love potion...you know if I didn't pity you I would've told some guards...it is a crime to make them…" Guiche looked to Montmorency in a superior gentlemanly way.

She flustered, but knew she couldn't do anything.

"Good night." She had a dejected tone in her voice.

"Good night my dear Montmorency…"

"Don't even try it…" Kage's eyes bored into his.

"Right…" He nervously laid down and fell asleep.

'_I should be glad he got sold off...because then I would've never have met him._' She laid down keeping an eye on the entrance. '_Though if my master thinks she can continue to treat me like a slave...She'll pay the price._'

**xXXx**

Cromwell looked from another conquered fief. The lord of this estate fought hard, but in the end he lost. He also remembered what Wardes said. '_We must save Prince Wales Tudor for last...Why I don't know...But to kill him I need to find him...oh well one of the loyalists must know something..._' he held up the ring.

"Tell me everything you know." The ring glowed and free will was suppressed.

**xXXx**

**[Dream]**

She looked to the man on her right, he stood proud and tall, looking over the masses. When he spoke, it was with fire in his eye and control in his voice. She then felt him raise her arm and she heard a big cheer from the masses, as she blushed. She then found herself alone in a room with the man, but he just sat there. He looked like he was looking through her and then she noticed that she was made out of gold and silver, plains, valleys and mountaintops. The waterfalls that were her eyes cried a thousand tears as she realized that he didn't love her, all she was to him was a ticket to power. He spoke some words that didn't make any sense, but she obeyed anyway. She then saw another man, this man looked gentle and kind. When he looked at her and when she looked at herself, she wasn't made of those things, she was a woman. A very beautiful woman. And the the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. She then saw him take the place of the other man, but now she seen other women around him. She jumped and screamed to get his attention, but he gave his attention to all equally. His sweet nature clashed with how this world that she was in worked. He should've tried to take control, but he didn't. He protected all those around him, Including her, she felt safe around him. And then she realized why he took the place of the other man. He gave her hope. When he spoke, he said what was on his mind. When he protected, he got in harms way, even if he got hurt in the process. When he took care of her, it was with a gentle hand. She knew she would have to share him if she wanted a piece of him, but share him she would. The light was getting brighter just as she started to make out his face…

**xXXx**

**[End of Dream]**

**A/n:** Yes chapter 5...This goes out to the faithful, should this one go harem? I'm personally not feeling it, but from this point it could...and if you guys base something off of this I don't mind. I will say this though, when it comes to Kage, am I doing an unrequented love good enough? And yes, they are married...at least in their minds...lol. Please reand and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later…**

She awoke next to her husband in her bed at the academy, the sunlight waking them up. She brought her nude form from underneath the covers and slowly shook him awake. Siesta walked in with a hot breakfast for both of them and she nodded.

"Good morning. How was your rest?"

"Eventful." Tabitha smiled at him and he just knew how satisfied she was.

"I heard a rumor going around about the new lord here." Siesta giggled.

"Which is?" He looked at her with tired eyes.

"Well they say he is romancing all the ladies here...but I find that impossible." The maid in blue giggled at his stupefied expression.

"**If he was doing that, he would have no time for anything...now if he had just one other lady on the side, she would have to be approved by his...wife…"** If the sword could grin, he would've.

"There is one person I wouldn't mind, but he has to make the move." She looked slyly at him. She felt his annoyance, but chalked it up to just walking up.

"Yummy!" A blue haired girl with a slightly large bust was also in the room in a beautiful blue and white dress. She had green eyes that was filled with glee.

"Sylphid...Hurry and eat, you need to be with the other familiars before their masters wake up." He felt the need from her to keep Sylphids human form a secret.

"But how come he gets to class with you?" The female humanoid drake pouted.

"He's my husband. But he does spend time with you by feeding you...do you not enjoy that?" She looked at her questioningly.

"I enjoy it...but Onee-sama…" She was acting like a little kid.

"There are plenty of people that would love to experiment on you." Saito slowly got dressed into his normal clothes with a new addition. On his sweatshirt the de Orleans crest was sewn on with a gold border.

"I know…" She pouted but he patted her head gently.

"I promise an extra helping today." That made her smile immediately.

"Remember you have sword practice today." His wife looked at him.

"Agnes is a great teacher, but I can't help but think why she is harder on me than the rest of her class…" He looked confused.

"It could be she wants to to be able to win." Siesta looked thoughtful.

"Maybe…" He left the room for his normal morning exercises.

Sylphid jumped out the window and turned into her drake form. That left Tabitha and Siesta, the former was dressed and the latter was cleaning up what was left of breakfast.

"Please have lunch ready for us at the usual time...have you made any progress?" She looked over to her.

"No...he loves you very much...I guess he'll never use me in that way…" The maid looked sad.

"Then we'll all have to have a talk." Tabitha looked confused.

"I guess…"

**xXXx**

She was running through the forest, small cuts on her ash grey skin, her blood red eyes filled with fear as she leaped off of a small cliff and used what little of her energy to slow her descent. '_I've got to get him to help!_' She then saw the academy up ahead and used the last of her energy to mist herself onto the grounds. She was out cold when the transport was complete.

**xXXx**

Saito blocked with his wooden sword, but he saw a feral smile play on his opponents face. She swung again and hit harder jarring his bones. What happened next completely surprised both of them. Kage landed on him.

"Hey!...hey are you ok?" He then noticed how banged up she was.

"If she is here…" Agnes started.

"You know whats going on...spill." He looked at his swordsmanship teacher as he carried the unconscious female familiar.

"I can't say...its classified." She looked at him annoyed.

"Fine...I'll get it from her when she gets up. One way or another I'll get the info." He started to walk off with his cargo.

"...Princess Henrietta sent them to retrieve something, which means something happened to Louise." Agnes felt she could trust him.

"Thanks...that then means she needs help to get her back or to complete the mission." He was going up the stairs to their room.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll get my wife." He left the room as Agnes just sat there.

"S-Saito…" Kage cringed in pain.

"He's coming." She knew better than to take her hand.

"Whats the situation." A small voice startled Agnes.

"Your secret is safer here than most places." Saito looked to Agnes.

"Princess Henrietta sent Louise and Kage with the captain of the griffon riders, Wardes, to retrieve a letter. Kage is now badly injured, my guess is by light or lightning based attacks." Agnes looked to Kage.

"We'll help you. Where did they go?" Tabitha looked to them.

"La Rochelle." Kage slowly got up.

"Well we have something they don't have...speed." Saito smiled to Siesta.

"The Robe of the Dragon!" She smiled.

"You mean…"

"Yup...she's cocked, locked, and ready to rock...I always wanted to say that…" He smiled.

"It is faster than horse." Tabitha looked thoughtful.

"I still haven't been able to get the parachute to work...so I'll take Kage with me in the Zero. My dear if you want to follow on Sylphid, be my guest...and...could I get some money for an inn when I get there?" He looked nervously at her.

"Yes. Here is ninety gold. That should be enough for rooms for all of us. Leave with her immediately, we'll catch up." She turned and left the room.

"Follow me." He left the room with the ash grey woman. Siesta went after Tabitha.

"Why did you allow him to be alone with her?" Agnes listened intently.

"Because if he won't do anything with you, he certainly won't do anything with her. I trust him." She looked down as she got to the courtyard where sylphid was at.

"If you think your leaving without me, you're mistaken." The redhead bombshell walked from the shadows. The bluenette just nodded as sylphid walked to them.

"Sylphid, we need to follow Saito." The drake chirped and allowed everyone to board her.

"What's in that bag?" Siesta looked to Agnes.

"Saito's armor, he has been forgetting about it." She sounded annoyed.

"I see...at least he'll have the inn rooms ready for us when we get there." Kirche smiled.

"Lets go." Tabitha patted Sylphid and they took off.

**xXXx**

**[Flashback: The Robe of the Dragon]**

The small group looked at the hanger in awe and wonder. Mr. Colbert couldn't believe it. Tabitha felt his awe turn to sadness.

"No ones been able to read that…" Siesta looked to him wondering why he looked so sad.

"_Navy ensign Sasaki Takeo, rests in another world_,**[****海軍少尉佐々木武雄は、別の世界にかかっている****]** Its a grave." He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"What is this?" He heard Mr. Colbert from the inside.

He got up and walked in with Tabitha close behind. His awe was back.

"This can fly?" Siesta looked shocked.

"Yes…" He touched it and his runes glowed.

"And she's in good working order...all but the parachute...I'll fly her back to the academy so that we can get some work done on her." Then they all seen Sylphid transform into a girl, which floored everyone.

"I wanna ride!" Saito face-palmed and looked to her. He handed her his sweatshirt.

"At least your secret is out in a limited fashion...and I'll take you up on that as long as you come back and get everyone else when we get there. Ok?" He looked to the blue haired green eyed girl.

"Yes!"

He hit the gas gauge a couple of times. "I have barely enough fuel to make it. This is going to be one interesting ride…"

To everyone's amazement he starts the engine and takes off, leaving a smaller group there.

"I wonder how far he'll get?" Siesta looked up.

"At least he has a back up plan." Tabitha didn't look surprised about the transformation.

"How so?" Mr. Colbert looked confused.

"If he runs out of fuel, Sylphid will help him." Tabitha stated simply.

"I see…" He looked up.

**xXXx**

The fuel gauge finally read nothing...He looked to the girl in his arms and got an idea.

"Hey….we're gliding now...could you fly us down?" He ask nervously. "We're starting to crash…"

"OK!" She opened the cockpit and turned into her drake form and slowed the fighters decent to the dirt below.

"You...are a life saver." He hugged the drake. "Please...get the others." He waited there for the others to arrive.

**xXXx**

**[End Flashback]**

The room in the cockpit was...small. Kage looked to the pilot and blushed at the contact she was having. '_I wonder what he's thinking..._' He laid off the throttle and started looking around.

"Are we close enough to use your...teleporting ability? Because I need to land now." He looked to her questioningly.

"I...I need some energy..." She looked sadly to him.

"How much before you knock someone out?"

"It's almost as soon as I take it..."

"Can you take it from anything?"

"Yes...why do you ask?" She looked confused.

"Free beef!" He landed the plain close to a treeline.

She then saw what he meant. A herd of cows was close by.

"I see..." She smiled at him. '_So considerate..._'

"When you've had your fill, get us to the city." He smiled back.

She didn't have to be told twice. It was a cow and a half, and she patted her stomach.

"Let's go!" She held him from behind and misted to the port city of la Rochelle.

**xXXx**

With the storm incoming all ships were ordered by the Port Authority to stay anchored in port. Any that would break anchor would face heavy fines...if they survived. Wardes looked to Louise and smiled. '_It's almost too easy...with her familiar away...I can get her to come to our side..._'

"Man am I beat...those winds were fierce."

"Good thing the rigging is enchanted...the way it was rattling it sounded like the storm was going to last a week, maybe two."

"The captain won't be pleased by this…"

"Its either pay the fine, which is basically the ship, or take a chance, wreck the ship and die."

"Good point, its not worth your life."

'_It's worth my life if I fail at this...I hope that bitch is dead...The Hikari no ora_**[Aura of Light{****光のオーラ****}]** _That was summoned was sure to finish her off..._' Wardes looked to the two sailors drinking and chatting. '_Two weeks is too long..._' He turned to find Louise gone and a note left in her place.

_{If you want to see your noble whore again, you will meet us at midnight by the docks, alone and with six hundred gold. You will leave your wand and your griffon, if we see either, she dies.}_

"Hikari." He said and a bright light flashed. There stood a girl with almost white hair, pale blue eyes, dressed in a simple plain white sundress. The dress showed off her small bust well.

"Is the shadow bitch dead?"

"She escaped, I couldn't follow onto the academy grounds." She said in a near emotionless monotone.

"Why didn't you report sooner?" He looked shocked.

"It will take her a week to recover."

"...For the love of Brimir…" He face-palmed '_Excellent assets, but for a light user, not the brightest one around..._' "We have a more pressing matter...my fiance has been kidnapped and we need to get her back...but when I raise my left hand I want you to blind them...ok?" He looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Of course."

"I hope we can do this…" '_Please...please let this work..._'

"Should I follow you?" He face palmed again.

**xXXx**

Saito walked into an inn and sat on a stool with Kage sitting next to him, very close to him. The Innkeeper looked to him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'll need three rooms with two beds each."

"Thirty gold for the week, there's a storm coming in, so I'm giving a discount. It might last the week, maybe two." The innkeeper took the gold from him.

"Have any ships left at all?"

"Not for the past week, Port Authority has sealed the docks, except for sailors. But the smart ones are staying in town." He smiled at the young lad. "And yes the rooms here have a magic barrier preventing sound from escaping them...no matter how _noisy_ it gets...understand?" He gave a wink as Kage heard every word.

"Thanks...I think…" He hid his appalled look.

"Since you have a beautiful woman on your arm, the first drink is on me."

"Just water."

"Same." She laid her left hand over his right one and signaled something was off. He nodded and she misted them to a room.

"Lemme guess, the price was a little too reasonable?" He looked at her.

"No...my master is here…" She looked down.

"Lets get her then."

"But…"

"But what?"

"But if she is with that Wardes guy...He didn't look too shocked to see that Hikari no ora…"

"Like he planned on ditching you...or worse, killing you." His expression darkened.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"Can I drain him dry?"

"As the three wise monkeys said, 'Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil.' He's working with Reconquista. Lets take him out." They both nodded in agreement. "You do that thing you do, and come back here with her, we then go to the others and let them in on the secret."

"Done." She was back in less than fifteen seconds with a roughed up Louise.

"What are you doing with her?" Louise looked pitifully angry still tied up.

"Right now, saving your ass, we could just give you back…" Kage chuckled at the remark.

"That is an option…" She looked to Louise thoughtfully.

"Alright...alright...please untie me…" She looked pleadingly at them.

"Kage...lets stick a gag in her and teleport out of here...to a different inn." He felt his wife getting closer to the city.

"Done."

"I'm your mas-" Louise went limp in Kage's hands.

"Took some to refuel you?"

"Just a light snack…"

"Lets find a safe place to stay tonight." He nodded to her and they misted out.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Character info Time!

**Hikari no ora****[Aura of Light{****光のオーラ****}]**

**Type:** Spirit

**Abilities:**

-Blinding Globe: A small globe of blinding light, it's like staring into the sun.

-Lightningblade: A blade of lightning that electrocutes anyone in armor.

-Wall of Light: A barrier that is unbreakable in daylight.

-Heal: Light healing of minor wounds.

-Wingless flight: self explanatory.

-Lightningblast: A cone shaped blast that damages anything minimally in the cone. It has a range of 40 ft.

**Element:** Wind

**Hight:** 4'11"

**Weight:** 70 lb.s

**Alignment:**

-D&D: Lawful Good [I do not own]

-Other systems: Principled

**True Name:** Hikari no kibo [光の希望]

**Racial Hatred:** Any being of darkness and earth.

This is what I came up with, I hope you all still like it, but this idea popped into my head so...read and review...and tell me what you think of Hikari. For this one I am not feeling the harem vibe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wardes was at the the drop point, but no one was there. He looked around as he waited. '_Hikari should be around here somewhere..._' He then started pacing, like an angry tiger. He waited another thirty minutes before walking away.

"Why are you walking away?" Hikari was walking behind him.

"They're not going to show." He looked down.

"When are they going to show?" The confusion showed in her voice.

"We have to wait till we're contacted again...which may be soon..." He sighed in frustration. '_Which delays the plan...and the plan has to go forward._' He played with his beard thoughtfully.

"How close is soon?" He face-palmed at her question.

**xXXx**

The inn they were all situated in was a cozy one close to the docks. In the small common room Agnes looked to the still knocked out pinkette. And noticed the very satisfied look on Kage's face.

"Not even a week and she gets kidnapped...we should leave Wardes here wondering." Saito looked like he was thinking.

"Why?" Kirche looked at him confused.

"Everything is too neat." Tabitha looked like she was thinking the same thing he was.

"You mean?" Agnes still wasn't following.

"The three of them set off, then amazingly coincidentally a being shows up that's the opposite of Kage. Kage runs for the academy, but apparently gets in the safe zone just in time...or the being just went back because it/he/she knew they wouldn't be able to take on mages there...in any case, Wardes puts his guard down because he thinks she is dead just to have Louise kidnapped by some sailors that need some quick coin. We need to leave Wardes here so that will slow down Reconquista...He's working for them." Agnes looked shocked, but then started piecing together clues in her head.

"He...he wanted to know everything about the letter...but we could only gave him limited information...I don't know what she told him, but when she wakes up, we need to know." Agnes looked angry at the thought of the Captain of the Griffon Guard being a traitor.

"If it's any consolation, he fooled the princess to." He looked like he was trying to be nice.

"He will answer, but not today, we need to stay low and out of sight till our ship leaves...Kage can rest up so that we can teleport to the ship." Tabitha smiled as she stated the plan.

"**A master plan if I ever heard one...how do you feel about that Kage?"** The sword directed the question to her.

"If he asked me to do it. I will." She said resolutely.

"Kage...would you please do this?" He looked at her.

"Yes, since it's you asking...yes." She smiled at him and then walked to their communal room for all of them.

"She's going to want something in return." Tabitha looked worried and he felt it.

"There is still that life debt...but is it ok to call in that mark?" He felt uneasy.

"No...Leave it be...spend some time with her." Tabitha looked a little irritated.

"Fine…" He got up and left for their communal sleeping arrangements. She felt through the tether that he didn't really want to, but he was doing it for them.

"So what should we do with Wardes when we return to the palace?" Agnes looked to Tabitha.

"Give him what traitors deserve." '_If it wasn't for what he did, then Saito wouldn't have to do what he's doing now._' Tabitha looked like she could kill Wardes now if she could.

"Where's the food?" Sylphid looked like a kid at a festival.

"...Here…" Kirche passed her plate to the humanoid drake.

"Why don't you go back to the palace...and we'll finish up everything here?" Agnes looked at the redhead.

"How do I explain on how I even know what's going on?" The buxom redhead looked at the Captain of the Musketeer force.

"Here." Agnes handed her a ring.

"Alright...and since I don't know who this Wardes guy is...I'll be in the clear." Kirche smiled.

"Best be on your way...and good luck." Tabitha looked to her friend.

Kirche smiled as she left the small inn to buy a horse to get to the palace. '_This should be fun..._'

"So, since we have to wait on our ship...lets not leave the inn." Agnes looked down thoughtfully.

"Agreed."

**xXXx**

Kage smiled as he entered the communal room they had rented for the week. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He got comfortable near her and just stared into the ceiling. Leaving each other to their thoughts.

"So...I guess we wait it out?"

"Yes...its the only thing we can do, which means we all have to behave...and you know how hard that is for your master…"

She looked down and closed her eyes.

"I hate my master...I really do. I wish you were my master...because you don't see me as a means to an end...or as a piece of property. I'm a demon...but you treat me as a human…"

"Its not your race that defines you, it's your actions. Yes, you have ash grey skin, small horns, and blood red eyes...but you also have a heart." He immediately regretted saying that last part.

"A...heart?"

"Yes...you care about people, or at least the ones that help you out…" He looked at her.

"Thank you...I...I wish that I would've been your familiar…"

"I'm just a guy with a sword that helps out damsels in distress…" He looked back to the ceiling.

"**And he's good at it to…"** Delfflinger couldn't help but say it.

"Are you helping me because of Louise or the Princess?"

"I'm helping you because you came to me for help."

"That's** for sure, Louise pawned him off. And the Princess didn't ask for his help…"** The sword pointed out.

"I see."

"...Do you want something in return?"

"Just...just keep me company, I know you wouldn't consider other things...I like your company…" '_And who knows...maybe we'll get to do that when you feel ready for it..._'

They then saw Agnes carry in Louise and lay her down on a hammock, Tabitha and Sylphid coming in and locking the door.

"Where's Kirche?"

"She's going back to the palace to let the Princess in on the ugly truth." Tabitha got comfortable on another hammock.

"She won't be pleased…" Agnes laid down on another hammock.

"You're telling me...I know I wouldn't be."

"But...from now on the Princess will know that she can rely on all of you…" Agnes looked to Tabitha and then to Saito.

"If she had a problem...why did she go to Louise with it?" He looked confused.

"She was the Princess's playmate when they were younger...and up until this point was the only person she could trust. You have to understand, not all the nobles directly underneath her can be trusted...a lot of them will only be loyal as long as there is something in it for them."

"And let me guess...if they could get their hands on that power, they would…" Saito started thinking about his and Tabitha's position in Gallia.

"At least I know of two assassination attempts...but the assassins killed themselves before they could be questioned." That got his attention.

"How did they try?"

"One tried to use poison, the other a knife."

"What kind of poison?" Kage looked to him as if figuring something out.

"It was really low grade, something you can put on a blade or in soup...why?" Agnes looked at Kage and Saito's thoughtful expressions.

"The bandits…" Kage looked at him surprised.

"That dagger...the one that tried to stab you…"

"They were there for the Princess!" She looked shocked.

Agnes looked between the two as if she couldn't follow. "Wait...you mean the bandits that you two ran into would've been after the Princess?"

"Yes…" Saito looked to Tabitha.

"Do you have a list of nobles that would be against her?" Tabitha looked to Agnes.

"**What about Louise's father?"** The sword brought up.

"He did look very angry when I saw him in the hallway…" Tabitha looked thoughtful.

"I now feel sorry for her...she had no idea...and that is if her father had a hand in it…" Kage looked to her master.

"**If he is apart of Reconquista...then we have trouble."** The sword stated.

"And a lot of it...what we need is proof. Hard, physical proof. We'll handle that when we get back." Saito looked to the ceiling.

"And our studies?" Tabitha looked to him.

"It'll have to be put on hold...Reconquista is a problem that must be addressed, if they gain a foothold in Tristain, then it means they could get one in Gallia." He stated simply.

"I see...take care of the problem before it becomes a problem." Tabitha nodded.

"Agnes...the main reason we worry over Gallia...its so much bigger than Tristain...which means more troops." He looked Agnes in the eye.

"I see…"

"Time for some sleep, Its going to be a long week…" Saito turned over.

"Agreed…"

**xXXx**

Wardes looked to Hikari and sighed. He downed another tankard of ale. The tavern they were in was full of sailors of different ships.

"I just had a business proposition that went south." One sailor was drinking with another one.

"What happened?"

"The product disappeared...it was strange though, where the product was being stored there were enchantments to soundproof the place…" The other guy looked like he was thinking.

"Ah well, profit down the drain...if we ain't working, we're not making money...how is the Captain taking it?"

"We're gonna be late on that one shipment, but the feed alone is costly."

"Nothing we can do, we can't lose another shipment…"

"Right...do you think that product would've made a great sale with the rest of the shipment?"

"Would've had to have taught some manners, but yeah…"

"Too bad…"

Hikari looked to the sailors and followed their conversation.

"Why would they have to teach manners to product?" She looked to Wardes in askance.

He looked to her and then replayed the conversation in his head...and he didn't like what he had heard.

"That's because their slavers…" There was many things Wardes was, but he hated slavery. "Gentleman...let me buy you a round…" He sat next to the sailors and bought them drinks.

"Thanks, why though?"

"Soon I'll be getting married, but I have no friends to celebrate with...so for today you'll be my friends, yes?" Wardes smiled grandly as he snapped his fingers at the barmaid.

The barmaid complied bringing them a round.

"Your getting married, to who?"

"Someone that can give me everything I've ever wanted….wealth and power, but its always good to have someone on the side, if you know what I mean…"

"I see...well if you're willing to spend a little, we can help you with that…" One sailor smiled.

"How much?"

"If you want some quality...one hundred to one hundred and fifty...if you're looking for it to be disposable...fifty." The other sailor laid out the price.

"I'll pay three hundred...but I get to choose them."

"You have a deal my friend." The first sailor smiled.

"Good, these drinks won't drink themselves…" And he faked drinking his drink.

After the other two sailors were so drunk they couldn't walk, that's when Wardes decided to make his move.

"Why do I have to carry this one?" Hikari looked to him confused.

"Because, they know the way to their ship…and I said so." He was getting really irritated with the light using girl as he carried the other one.

"Ok…" When they got to the docks they were directed to the ship where the sailors came from, but Wardes also asked if a Port Authority guard could come along with. When the five people got to the ship, they were allowed on-board.

"Thank you so much for bringing them back…" The captain looked nervously at the port authority guard.

That's when the guard noticed something wasn't right. It was some blood on the decking.

"Whats this?" He looked to the Captain.

"Nothing, its just nothing." The Captain tried to fast talk, but the guard wasn't buying it.

"Show me your manifest." The guard had an authoritative tone in his voice.

"Sure…" The captain left.

Just then some of the sailors of that boat came out armed.

"What should I do?" Hikari looked to Wardes for guidance.

"Leave at least one of them alive. I'll find the Captain." Wardes started off into the ship.

"I'll get back up." The guard ran for help.

Hikari blinded the armed sailors, then started throwing lightning around, either stunning or killing. As one got close she brought down a blade of pure lighting, cutting him in half. Wardes went into the cabin and found the Captain with a wand.

"You won't get out of here alive..." He looked at Wardes harshly.

"I will, as you will." Wardes let loose a wind gust knocking back the Captain.

As the Captain struggled to get back up, Wardes used a controlled wind gust to knock the Captains wand. That's when Port Authority Guards showed up in force and took the ship. The Captain of the Port Authority Guards walked forward and seen the captured Captain of the Slaver ship.

"We'll let the magistrate take care of this one..." He looked to Wardes and smiled.

"Anything for justice."

"We'll send word of your great deed to the palace..." He ordered his men to take the prisoners away.

"Please don't, take the credit for this one...I'm not even suppose to be here, if you know what I mean." Wardes looked at the man in charge.

"Alright... I'll let you go..."

Wardes and Hikari left the slaver ship and went back to their inn.

"Why did we help out those people?"

"Because...nobody should have chains on them. If you can bring someone willing to do your bidding, that's ok...but to force it...it's not right." Wardes explained to her.

"I see…"

"We'll wait to hear from Louise, she must be scared…Search the city in the morning, for now lets get some sleep." Wardes instructed.

"Yes."

**xXXx**

Kirche was on the road heading to the palace when she noticed something odd. There was a wagon with two perfectly good horses, but no passengers. She readied her wand and decided to take a look, what she saw horrified her. The family that was in this wagon had been slain, their valuables taken. What really got her was that all the heads were taken, and their entrails decorated the inside of the wagon. The only way she could tell this was a noble family was because of a ring that seemed to shine in the blood and gore caked wagon. She took the ring with the families crest and burned the rest, setting the horses free. '_Just one more thing I have to report...who would do such a thing…?_' She continued on her way still shocked and horrified. After all, she still had a day till she got to the palace.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Chapter 7, can you believe it? What do you think I'm gearing up for? As for chapter 5, I'm surprised no ones tried to guess who the dream came from, I would love to see some of you guys guess who it is. PM me with your guesses. And yes I added another layer to Wardes, because even a villian has some mercy. Please read and review...and I hope all of the people that have been following this still like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**One week later**

Cromwell looked very pleased to the robed assassin. It was obvious that the assassin was a she, and as she knelt before Cromwell with the severed heads of a Albion noble family he threw her four purses full of gold and then a fifth.

"That last one is for a job well done."

"It wasn't a problem, If you need my services again, you know how you can reach me." She picked up the gold and got up to leave.

"Yes, about that...Wardes is the only one that has ties to you...what would happen if something happened to Wardes?" He looked at her amused.

"Then I would find someone worthy. You however are not worthy." She started to leave.

"Bow down before me." He commanded, the ring on his hand glowed purple. When she didn't do as he ordered and just left that floored him.

He then left the room he was in to find her, but she had just vanished. '_That wench..._' He found one of his servants and stopped him.

"Send a messenger to Duke Valliere, move the timetable up on the project he is working on. I have a feeling time is growing short...also check on the status to see if that worthless daughter of his is ready to join." The servant nodded and scurried off as fast as he could leaving Cromwell to his thoughts. '_Now to get to that Abby that the Loyalists are at, I hope the prince is there, then I can start certain phases if Valliere fails._' He started to make preparations to leave.

**xXXx**

The Princess was troubled by the news, and the ring that Kirche had brought her devastated her. '_They must've been bringing a message...what was the message? They wouldn't have left their lands behind for nothing..._' She turned the silver ring over in her fingers. '_I'll talk to mother and see about getting our troops ready, I feel responsible for all of this..._' She walked to where her mother was in the palace.

"-ardes is still loyal, I won't hear of anyone speaking ill of him." The Queen looked at the military adviser like he was insane.

"Mother...I believe the messenger that was sent to us." She gave her mother the ring.

"I will not hear of it."

"Then I will take my personal guard to la Rochelle."

"You believe that girl?" The Queen looked shocked.

"Yes...if it were any other royal or noble house, I would agree with you. But this family was allied closely to the Tudor family. If the entire family left without-" Her mother interrupted her.

"Then they should have been more careful."

"-their servants, then-"

"Why do you persist?"

"-they had a message. What was the message?" The Princess looked to her mother.

"Fine, take what you need, I will hear no more of this." The Queen looked away signaling the end of the conversation.

The Military adviser walked in stride with the Princess.

"Since your mother won't sign on these to get our Military ready...would you?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Well my mother did tell me to take anything I needed...and I will need the military. I want the Griffon Guard Captain arrested when we get there. Interrogate him for useful information, then give him a traitor's death." She looked down sadly.

"And your mother?"

"I ordered it, it's my responsibility." She looked at him resolutely at him.

"Should the Queen come after you...I'll help you." He nodded.

"Thank you…"

**xXXx**

Tabitha looked at the rest of her small group and then to the small cabin that they were in. There were six hammocks in there as well as a table and a chair. The light coming in the window was drowned out by the light from the globe in the center of the room. Agnes, Louise, Sylphid, and Kage was fast asleep. Saito was trying to get to sleep, but was failing. When Louise had told them what was in the letter, they all agreed to get it and Prince Tudor as well. '_As things are going, there's going to be war with Albion...and we can't get involved too much, but I know him. He will want to help Princess Henrietta out as much as possible, and I can't fault him for that...would he do what is necessary for us to ascend the throne?_'

She noticed her husband toss and turn again. '_He must be missing me...but the cabin's that had actual beds were more expensive._'

Louise tossed and turned as well mumbling in her sleep about something.

"...I can't eat another bite…" Sylphid rubbed her stomach in her sleep.

"**A copper for your thoughts?"** The sword on the wall spoke to her.

"I'm just wondering what will happen when we ascend the throne…" She looked to the sword.

"**What normally happens, allies and enemies alike will gather and either support or hinder you guys accordingly. Children will come eventually, and will either help or try to assassinate you to get to the throne faster...and lets not start on upstart nobles. But knowing him, he'll try to change things for the better, and maybe with your help he'll succeed. Either way he loves you, land and title means nothing to him, as long as he is by your side, he his happy."** The sword sounded serious.

"That's what is worrying me, would someone come after us?"

"**Of course, I've been around along time and have seen how things change and yet stay the same. He knows about your mother, he knows about all the attempts to kill you by other nobles. And he is still by your side, he will stay there till either he dies of old age or of something else before that. You picked a winner on all fronts."** The sword sounded good natured at the end.

"Then he would make a great king...the kind that people can rally behind when the times are tough, he would be loved…"

"**Yes he would...but have you noticed how he hasn't taken a mistress yet? Even the one you offered him?"**

"Yes. That does have me puzzled."

"**Where he is from, that kinda thing destroys marriages...and he isn't looking to mess things up with you."**

"I see." She felt all warm inside as she looked to her husband. The feeling he got from her stilled him, and she noticed he started to snore a bit.

"**How about you get some sleep, it will be long trip to Albion."** The sword suggested.

"I think that sounds good." She got in a hammock and settled down still thinking of him.

**xXXx**

Wardes was nowhere near close to finding Louise and he was still staying with Hikari at that inn. '_It's just like she had vanished into thin air, and it was only that ship that was docked that was slaving...none of the others were, they checked. I need to secure passage for us, one of the ships has already left for Albion, I need to get the other one so that I can at least catch up with Cromwell._' He looked to the light using girl.

'_Time to book passage, I hope Cromwell isn't too disappointed._'

**xXXx**

The Princess looked to her small force, numbering three hundred musketeers, one hundred foot soldiers, and one hundred griffon guard. The Royal Military Advisor handed over some papers to the Princess.

"These give you _full_ authority of the port authority and the Navy that's stationed there. Yes they also have the royal seal, so even if I'm gone, its all still legal." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Please, don't do anything that will get yourself killed."

"I can promise nothing." He turned and left her on the grand entrance of the palace.

"Move out." She looked to the Vice Captain of the musketeers.

"MOVE OUT!" The call was echoed and all that was heard was the sound of marching.

"My lady...May I ask a question?" The Vice Captain looked to the Princess.

"Yes."

"Why such a big force for one man?"

"Because, we may have to defend ourselves from our own when we return, my mother wasn't warm on the idea that the now ex captain of the griffon guard was a traitor...so we may have to face some opposition…"

"Take on our own forces?" The vice captain looked shocked.

"Yes, beneath the silken exterior lies some...rotting and diseased flesh. And we will face it when we return." The Princess looked back to the palace and smiled sadly.

"I see, we will protect you with our lives." The vice captain gave her oath of loyalty.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." She smiled to the vice captain.

**xXXx**

Duke Valliere looked to his small force and smiled. '_I still haven't finished that project yet for Lord Cromwell, but if I take the palace...Reconquista will have attained another country..._' He looked to the Conscript Captain.

"Move out...and I want the Queens and the Princess's head."

"Yes m'Lord." The man nodded and started shouting orders.

"That throne will be mine...and when it does become mine, no one will _ever_ talk back to me again."

"Sir, what about Loyalist Nobles?"

"Give them more lands...if not, kill them." The Duke looked at the Captain without any mercy in his eyes.

"It shall be done m'Lord."

"I know I only have four hundred foot soldiers and one hundred mages, too bad the dragon riders couldn't make it. Be sure to take out the royal mages first, it will make it easier to take the palace nearly undamaged."

"Sir, If we are out numbered, know that my men will run."

"And as agreed, if they run, you only get paid half."

"Agreed."

**xXXx**

As the ship neared the port city of Marven, Tabitha looked and saw something that disturbed her. Instead of the Albion flag flying, she saw another flag flying, one that was new.

"Remember the school trip we are taking...with our teacher Agnes." She looked to the Musketeers shocked face.

"Yes, about that…"

"Just point out the docks and if there is a place the authorities don't want us to go, we'll go there." Saito looked to Agnes with confidence.

Louise looked a little put out when Kage was right next to Saito. Sylphid was walking next to Tabitha, and she was on his other side.

"Kage, get back here." Louise looked to her familiar.

"I think not...at least they treat me like a person...you need to learn that." Kage looked to her harshly.

"You are _my_ familiar, I am the _master_ here not him!"

"Louise, quiet. We do not need this right now, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll have Kage knock you back out again." Saito said in a dangerous tone.

"We do not need attention right now, and you are becoming a liability." Tabitha looked over at the shocked pinkette.

"But-" Louise started, but was interrupted.

"Listen, this can be sorted out when we get home, and not before." Agnes looked at Louise hard.

"But I'm-" It was all she got out before she was caught by Kage.

"Why won't she listen?" Saito face-palmed.

"Its her pride...but that pride will get her killed someday." Agnes looked sadly to the asleep noble being carried.

"What happened to the little one?" An elderly guard looked at the small group.

"She has a fear of heights…" Saito looked nervously at him.

"Ah I see, did she get over it on the trip?"

"Ah...no, every time she looked down...well…"

"Ok, there's an inn close to the ground, but I must give this warning, there have been bandits sited at the Newcastle Abby, we are doing what we can to quell the situation." He smiled at them and pointed the way to the inn.

"Thank you." Agnes stated.

"Have a nice day." The elderly guard went back to what he was doing.

When they were far enough away and they saw a map, Kage smiled.

"Two jumps, maybe three with this crowd." She smirked.

"At least you'll have a battery that will keep quiet…" Saito looked to Louise.

And with that, they held hands and just misted away.

**xXXx**

Wardes seen the other ship departing as his was getting anchored. '_Time to catch up with Cromwell, and hope all goes well on this end._' Hikari looked around and saw an elderly guard.

"Nice day to you."

"Yes it is." She looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"You know, you kinda remind me of that dark haired beauty that came in recently." At the mention of this Wardes stopped cold. "The guy she was with must've rather popular as well, he had five ladies with him as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of them was asleep though, poor thing reminded me of my granddaughter. Fear of heights." The elderly guard smiled.

"Which way did they go?"

"I pointed them to a ground level inn. Its the only one there."

"Thank you." He pulled Hikari along.

"It seems that she is alive and well...and that she is here. If they have Louise with them, we need to get her back."

"But she can travel great distances whereas I cannot, remember, I cannot sense her kind."

"Then she must be heading for Newcastle. Who is this man he was talking about and the three ladies with them?" Wardes looked confused as he looked at the town map.

"Shall we catch up with them at the inn?"

"No, gather supplies and we'll head straight for Newcastle Abby, they'll be there before us, but we can meet up with Lord Cromwell and strike then."

"Yes, What supplies do we require?"

"...What do you think we need?" He had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Snacks?"

He face-palmed and then took her by the hand.

"Lets get supplies together…" '_Why oh why do I have to explain everything anytime something like this comes up? Please oh great Brimir, give this girl some intelligence..._'

**xXXx**

Cromwell had snuck into the abbey, but remained hidden. By using the ring on the guards that patrolled past his room they never raised the alarm. '_I still don't know which one of them is the Prince, all the more infuriating._' He then smiled. '_Oh yes, when he is dead, then I will have a new puppet._'

**xXXx**

Princess Henrietta sighed and looked to her vice captain. The Navy ship was going to bring them back to the capitol.

"We missed him."

"Yes we did, they will have to deal with him now."

"And will we have to deal with our own when we get back?" The vice captain looked to her.

"I'm afraid so. I also think the man that gave me these is dead as well as my mother...we have so many unhappy nobles, and Duke Valliere being the worst of them." The Princess looked sad.

"When your Queen, you can try to fix things."

"But I need to hear the Noble and the Commoner sides. Sure there will be disagreements, and even some wanting to follow the old ways...but, the old ways will destroy us. We need new ways. And I know where to get them."

"From who?"

"That brave swordsman. Saito Hiraga."

"Would he be willing?"

"If what I hear is true, yes."

"We're all done boarding." A sailor saluted her.

"Make way."

"Yes ma'am." The sailor left to tell the Captain.

The small fleet of ships left the port of la Rochelle. What they didn't know was what they will receive when they got back to the palace.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Can you guess what battle I'm thinking of having early? And yes there will be a book 2 to this, as this is book 1. Book 2 will cover the Albion war. Since all of you guys have liked this fic, I'm going to continue the story. Read and Review. And thanks all you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Three days later in Albion**

Agnes looked at the abbey and how tight security was. She nodded to Kage and they misted one more time taking them all into the chapel. Inside the chapel was packed with foot soldiers and knights.

"Steady arms!" One of the knights ordered.

"We come for Princess Henrietta de Tristain, we are her messengers." Agnes bows as well as the rest of her group.

"Hold arms, what is your message?" One out of the knights came forward.

Louise walked forward with a letter and a ring. He takes off a gauntlet and brings his ring close to the one that Louise had, when a small rainbow appeared he took off his helmet to reveal that he was Prince Wales Tudor.

"The Ruby of Air and the Ruby of Water always make a rainbow." He smiled at them and took them to his room. He read the letter and shook his head. "I'll get it for you." He opened up his desk and brought out an old letter.

"I didn't know that this letter would cause so much harm."

"She didn't either." Agnes looked down sadly.

"Too bad!" Wardes jumped in and sent a lightning bolt to Prince Tudor, but then something happened that no one expected to happen. Louise put her body in between the lightning bolt and the prince. While everyone gasped in shock, a blade went through the throat of the prince from behind. Cromwell laughed as everyone turned to him as he held the letter.

"Too bad she died, oh well, I was hoping to use that pawn someday."

Cromwell didn't see the knight behind him and therefore felt the blade go through him. As the dead body of the leader of Reconquista slid to the floor, Wardes tried to leave, only to be shot through with a hail of ice. Tabitha looked calm, only her eyes held rage.

Saito looked in time to see the knight pick up the letter and leave, and since all the knights looked the same, they had no clue who had it.

"Uh guys...that _knight_ just left with the letter…" He pointed and everyone looked to see knights milling about outside the princes room.

"Great, which means we just failed…" Kage looked angry.

"And Louise is dead." Agnes looked sadly to the fried body of the small noble.

"Lets give her a good burial." Saito looked down at her as well.

"Its the least they can do, she did defend their prince from magic." Sylphid looked to the armored knights.

The funeral was a short one, but the troops there agreed to leave with them. Saito took the Ring of Andvari, placed it in a small leather pouch and tied it around his neck. They all watch the place burn as they left, sadness in their movements.

**xXXx**

The knight that had killed Cromwell took off the helmet and smiled, the smile she wore was a stunning one.

"The king will be happy to know that Cromwell has been disposed of, as ordered. Now to start a war, if it wasn't for her jumping in the way when she did, Master would have had another void user. As it stands, we need to wait for another one to be born." She looked down with her purple eyes as she let down her black hair.

"Now to change out of this into something more comfortable, and get back to the capital." She started to change.

**xXXx**

The palace looked like it had been hit with a hurricane, in essence, it had. The Griffon Guard swooped from on high and let loose wind and lightning. The palace guard was beleaguered and gladly accepted the aid given by the Princess and her forces. As foot soldier fought foot soldier, the Princess managed to find the Duke on the battle field.

"I already have your mothers head, yours will make an excellent addition." The duke threw wind and fire at her. The attacks hit a water shield and that's when the shield became a cannon. The mages by the Duke was knocked off their feet as he dodged out of the way. The shots of the Musketeers could be heard. Foot soldier and mage alike were dropping like flies at a bullfrog convention, breaking the moral of the troops underneath Duke Valliere. A shot rang out and the blonde haired man looked to his chest to wonder why he had a red stain on his wonderful shirt. As the stain grew, he saw himself falling, not really feeling it as he hit the ground. Dead.

"I hope your family will understand…" She looked sadly as the vice captain reloaded her pistol.

"Your orders ma'am?"

"Capture those you can, but also try and see if mother is alive."

"I'm afraid she isn't." She pointed to a gruesome display of her mother's headless body.

Seeing this the Princess cried into her Vice Captains shirt.

"Ma'am…" A foot soldier came up but was waved away. A Captain started to bellow orders.

"See to the wounded, including the prisoners, I want to see one of their Captains for questioning. Mop up _any_ resistance." The Captain cleaned his sword and sheathed it, taking command of the palace guard as well.

As the Vice Captain rubbed circles into her back the Princess's crying died down.

"I know that they didn't fail ma'am, they'll have that letter." The Vice Captain led her out of sight and into a burned out part of the garden.

"Root out all the corruption...I want a list of the traitors names." Henrietta sounded angry.

As the Vice Captain raised a knife to back stab the new ruler of Tristain, a sword was put through the woman's back by none other Saito Hiraga.

The princess then heard the knife drop and looked in horror.

"A good thing we made this pit stop before returning the ring." Saito helped up the shocked Princess.

"But….But-"

"I wish you would've left her alive for questioning...but I can't fault you for saving her majesty." Agnes had a sour look on her face.

"Indeed...we will guard you." Tabitha looked to Henrietta, the feelings Saito was getting was of cold determination.

"Where is Louise?"

"She died trying to protect Prince Tudor." Kage looked at her as she gave the report.

"So...is he dead to?" Henrietta's heart was in her throat, but not in a good way.

"Yes." Agnes replied sadly.

"And the letter?"

"Missing. I'm sorry we failed you." Saito bowed deeply before her.

"It is me that has failed. I'm sorry to have gotten you involved. Was Wardes dealt with?" She motioned for him to raise.

"Yes. He met a traitor's death." Tabitha calmly walked to where she was beside her husband.

"Good. I would like you all to root out the corruption within the nobles of Tristain. Saito, I would like you to stay near me, as well as Tabitha. It's time to get some rest." She looked to the two and motioned for them to follow.

"Yes your highness." It came out in stereo.

**xXXx**

The man in blue laughed as he heard the report from his underling. The woman in black also chuckled as she gave the report. The candlelight flickered as the two were seated.

"So tell me, how has she grown?" The man looked concerned.

"She has grown well, and as for her choice of husband, I approve. He has defended her as well as their maid." She looked thoughtful.

"I see, well send word that Gallia will send aid. We will _root_ out our own Reconquista threat…" He smiled as he laughed.

"Then you would have to arrest yourself." She laughed with him.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful...ah well I let myself off for good behavior…"

"I'll send the message. Isn't it nice to meet your nephew-in-law?" She smiled.

"Yes. Won't Charlotte be pleased?"

"Maybe."

**xXXx**

Tabitha and Saito looked a little worried at the sleeping arrangements. There was only one king size bed. The Princess now turned Queen smiled at the two as she disrobed of her armor and clothes under the armor.

"It's quite alright, the bed is large enough for all of us." She looked to their strained expressions. Tabitha looked strained because of how Henrietta looked, and Saito was strained due to feeling the strain from his wife and looking at Henrietta.

Thankfully this was one of the few rooms spared in the palace.

"...if you're sure about this..." Saito gave a worried look to his wife as he felt a cool calm now.

"We must sleep." Tabitha gave him a small smile.

He mentally gawked at when both the females went to bed naked. Tabitha felt his worry and also his weariness. '_Looks like I won't sleep well tonight..._'

In the middle of the night on his right side he felt someone grab hold of him, he also felt the tear stained face. He realized his wife was sleeping on top of him, so in order to not feel like a total jerk he'd pulled the other woman close. Slowly rubbing her back she calmed down in her sleep and held him close.

In the morning Saito had bags under his eyes, but he seemed to forget something. He was in his boxers, so when Agnes walked in he noticed she looked surprised.

"It's nice to see that she has chosen you to be her partner."

"Her what?" He was so tired he didn't even realize that his wife had taken off his boxers while she was asleep.

"Her partner, she does need an heir. And the three of you slept together...I wonder how that went?"

When he looked underneath the covers he mentally freaked. His wife had trapped his left leg in between hers and Henrietta had done the same to his right. His wife responded to his mental anguish by holding him closer, Henrietta did the same due to just waking up.

"Good morning your highness, your advisers will be happy that you have chosen a partner." Agnes smiled as the words that she had said had just processed. "I'll let them know to set the table for three this morning before talking to your advisers." Agnes left smiling as Saito just looked down.

"I'm sorry." He looked to both of them, now fully awake.

"Why?" Tabitha looked confused. Feeling his dismay, she was even more confused.

"The situation…"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you will be my partner. I just get so grabby in my sleep…" Henrietta looked to the both of them.

"Under the circumstances, you should accept. Even though the marriage certificate isn't readable yet." Tabitha just looked to the woman she was going to be sharing Saito with.

"But what about things back home?" He looked shocked to his wife.

"It's common for ruling families to share blood ties...even children." She looked at her husband and kissed him gently.

"Would you listen to me on how some things should be done?" He looked to the both of them.

"Yes." Henrietta smiled. Tabitha nodded as she got out of the bed.

"Well we need to get ready." Henrietta pulled him from the bed and into the bath where Tabitha was waiting.

"Great, I _can't_ wait to meet my new friends." He had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"We don't have to have sex, I would be ok if you would keep the other nobles away from me. It would give me time to find a man that I can choose. Otherwise I would have to marry a noble of their choosing, which is something I will _not_ do." She had some venom in her voice.

"Which means I'm protecting you from power hungry nobles that want to abuse your power. Its like I'm a Knight of something." He allowed the girls to bathe him.

"That is a wonderful idea." Tabitha looked to the newly minted Queen.

"When we're done I'll draw up the paperwork." Henrietta looked pleased with the idea.

Saito did an impression of a fish and then just gave up. "What would be my duties?"

"Be her protector, messenger, comfort, and friend." Tabitha smiled. '_It might also be a way to strengthen the bond between our two nations..._'

"I see, if your ok with it, then so am I…" He looked nervous and felt nervous. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with the sword.

"Don't worry, you're not going to mess this up. I have faith in you." She pulled him from the tub to get dressed.

"Well we also have to see how much damage there is as well as visit the men that fought for us." Henrietta looked down solemnly.

"Yes...we do." Tabitha felt the same as him.

"This is going to be a long day."

**xXXx**

The wounded were almost everywhere. But as she passed she saw loyalty in all of them. Queen Henrietta looked to the man that had taken charge and smiled at him. The Captain was still in his clothes and armor from yesterday. He was still barking orders like he was on the field. One of the noble advisers was trying to tell him to do something.

"You are not permitted to put commoners in all these rooms." The Adviser looked like he owned the palace.

"Until I hear that from her majesty herself, get out of my way otherwise you'll join them." He glowered at the noble.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner, I could have you arrested!"

"Captain, you may use my room as well if the wounded need a place to heal." She surprised the both of them.

"Thanks ma'am, we'll get right on it, **HEY YOU!** Get this moron out of here before I do some permanent damage."

"He can't speak to me in that manner, I'm a royal adviser"

"Not anymore." Saito looked to Henrietta who nodded.

"I hereby strip you of your rank of Royal Adviser Leave." Henrietta just looked at the stunned man.

"Get out before she strips you of land and title...she just might do it too." Saito had an icy edge in his voice.

Two foot soldiers came and assisted the now regular noble out of the palace.

Kage walked up and looked at Saito. She then nodded to herself and got on a knee.

"I will humbly serve you should you wish it in any form you need." She held her breath as she waited to hear him say something.

Both the girls were shocked by this as well as Saito. He looked to Tabitha who nodded.

"I...I accept." She looked up her blood red eyes showing happiness.

"You are now my Master."

"We need to gather the royal advisers and see who can be relied upon." Henrietta looked to Saito.

"You got it." As he left Kage fell into stride right behind him.

Tabitha looked to Henrietta and smiled.

"He will make an excellent Knight, won't he your majesty?" Tabitha adjusted her glasses.

"Yes he will...he now even has a vassal himself. I will grant him a home here...and I know where to get it from." She had a scowl on her face.

"Is there a lord or lady you planning stripping?" Tabitha looked worried.

"Yes, a noble adviser I think is a traitor, all I need is proof. Talk to the maid you hired, she can get in unseen and looked for any letters." Henrietta whispered to Tabitha.

"Yes your highness." Tabitha bowed and left when Agnes showed up.

"Your majesty, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I need some paper and a quill, I'm making Saito my personal Knight. Get him a mantle that will fit him." She looked to her Musketeer Captain as she started helping the nurses with feeding the foot soldiers.

"Yes, your majesty." Agnes left to do as she was told.

"Here is some soup…" She was spooning it in a grizzled veterans mouth.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I hope this chapter will answer some questions when it comes to the war with Albion, as for the character deaths, it was going to happen. I know one question that will pop up: What happened to Hikari? Answer: she will just fade away. If you guys want her back, leave a review as to why I should bring her back. Can you see how he will be in the Albion War? Read and Review. The next chapter will be the last chapter for book one. I'll start on book 2 soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Two weeks later…**

Queen Henrietta looked to the letter that had come from the Queen of Germania. '_At least she promised non-aggression, but the stance that she has taken still confuses me. Why cut off trade as well? At least Gallia has sent in aid and some soldiers to help us out. But what I can't figure out is why?_' She looked to the two people dining with her and she smiled. Word had spread pretty quickly about Henrietta's new Knight, and also how he had a demonic vassal as well.

"Aren't you meeting with Eleonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Valliere today?" Agnes stood behind the queen.

"Yes, she should be here if not at least on her way."

"What are you going to do?" Saito looked to the Queen.

"Ascertain her loyalties."

"Let me do that...I was summoned by someone from their household, it should be me that does that." He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Of course. I'll let you...but then I would like to listen in."

"That's acceptable." He nodded.

Tabitha sat back and smiled, the emotion of pride being felt by him. "You have taken to your Knightly duties well."

"I had a good teacher." He smiled back and sent happy emotions to his wife.

Kage smiled and was reassured of her choice. "Master, let me get that for you." She took his empty plate and grinned as she gave him a great view of some of her assets, the what seemed too small maids outfit showing off her 'd' cup chest and her nice butt. The low neckline barely holding the mammories in. As she walked to the kitchens there was a sway in her hips.

"Uhh…" He was a little stunned.

"Well she is your servant, you can do as you like with her." The queen had a thoughtful look on her face.

"True...and she does work well with Siesta." Tabitha looked to her and nodded, Siesta coming over and taking her used and empty plate.

"Thankfully we managed to get all the wounded into the barracks as well. I decided to let all the ones that weren't in the chain of command go, that leaves us with four surviving captains. And they still haven't said a word." The Queen sounded frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure their mercenaries...if we pay them, they'll talk...I have to see if they have a buy-out on their contract though." Saito looked down as the noble women looked at him in shock.

"A buy-out?"

"Yes, in this one book I read once, the mercenaries in the book were called Shadow Runners, but if they took a contract, they all had a buy-out. So, these guys might have the same thing." Saito logically reasoned.

"Its worth a shot." Tabitha looked thoughtful.

"Announcing Eleonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Valliere!" The Guard at the door used his lung power as a blonde haired woman walked in. She was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and a blue floor length dress. The glasses she wore accented her pink eyes, as she looked to the three seated at the table.

She humbly curtsied before the Queen. "I am here as requested."

"I have a few questions for you." Saito looked to her in her pink eyes.

She looked to him and nodded.

"Were you aware of what your father was going to do before the attack on the palace by his forces?" Saito kept his eyes on her.

"No."

"Were you aware of Louise's fiance being a traitor?" At this she looked shocked. She looked down sadly then looked back up again.

"No…"

"Then you have been punished enough...come and sit at the table." He offered her and she obliged. Kage got her some tea.

"You…-" She looked shocked to the old familiar of Louise.

"She is now my personal maid...but I've still been a gentleman…" He looked nervously around.

"Are you a lord?" She just looked at him.

"Yes, he is my husband. Saito Chevalier De Hiraga De Orleans De Ornielle." Tabitha looked pointedly to her.

"Two Lordships?"

"Yeah...I still haven't been to my house here...but I'm just a guy with a sword with a habit of rescuing damsels in distress…" He shook his head as he sipped some more tea.

"I would be worse off if he hadn't had saved me…" Siesta spoke up.

"I would be dead now if it wasn't for him." The Queen looked to her.

"I might be dead, or worse if it wasn't for him." Kage looked to her.

"I would be in a bad position if it wasn't for him." Tabitha looked to her. "Your sister had no idea what she gave up, but in the end, she still sacrificed herself for her country. For that, I give you my thanks to have known her. She was burned next to Prince Wales Tudor in Albion. She is being hailed as a hero by the loyal knights that was there. And here." Tabitha gave her a small smile.

"But...she said that you were just a common boy...I apologize for her actions." She bowed her head to him.

"Its alright...If she wouldn't have done what she did, I wouldn't have met Tabitha." He smiled to her.

"Your Majesty, the lead Captain is awake." Agnes whispered in her ear.

"Saito, your needed in the barracks…" She gave him a nod.

"Ok, on my way." He got up and just then did she see the three patches on his blue and white tunic. One was of a purple fleur-de-lis on a white background, another was of two crossed brown stave's on a blue shield with gold runes, and the last one was of a shield with a dark green background and silver runes that looked like the ones on his left hand. He left and waved to them all.

**xXXx**

The merc captain looked to the room that was his cell. '_Well, I guess I'm in the drakes nest now..._' He heard the door unlock and a teenage boy walked in. Black hair and blue eyes, wearing an odd tunic with three patches on it and strange pants as well as strange shoes. The sword across his back spoke that he was a warrior. He then did something that was surprising, he put a large purse of gold on the table.

"That is yours if you're willing to talk." He simply stated.

"What do you want to know?" He looked to the kid in a new light.

"First off, do you know of anymore nobles that were unhappy or are blatant traitors?"

"Get me some paper, quill, and ink. I'd be more than happy to give you a list."

"You got it." The kid nodded to a guard and the guard ran. "Second, do you know of any projects that the late Duke Valliere was working on?"

"Only one, but only he knew the final details of that project, all I know was that it took a lot of ore and dirt. But there was an elf there, what he was doing there, I don't know, but there was an elf there." The Merc Captain looked honestly at him.

"What was the original contract between you and Duke Valliere?" The guard came back with the requested items.

"Simple. Take the palace, kill the Queen and the Princess. For any advisers not taking to the change in management, kill them to. Stay on for six months till he can hire new guards then leave." He started writing the list of names.

"So he was trying to take over...for who?"

"Some group called Reconquista. They paid me four hundred gold in advance, I was supposed to get the other four hundred when the job was complete." When he was done with the list he handed it over.

"Thanks...there one thousand gold in that purse...It has an enchantment on it to where you can store a lot of items in it." He motioned for the merc captain to open it and he did. The coins that came out was too much for the bag.

"If you need anything else, let me know."

"Actually...There's a war brewing with Albion, and we need as many soldiers as we can get. If you accept this contract, know that you and your men will be paid in the form of room and board, arms and armor. Healing is a given." The kid smiled as he knew his hunch was right.

"You drive a hard bargain...It's a deal. Lemme guess, if I woulda said no, we would still be your 'guests'?" The Merc Captain got up from his seat.

"You're right. You'll be under my direct command. Would that be ok?" The kid looked to him.

"Your the boss." The captain smiled to him.

"Great, you can call me Saito, I hate titles. Your first orders are to get your men ready. I don't want to hear of anything bad that they have done in town. They must behave."

"Sure thing boss, if we need anything, who do we go to?"

"The Quartermaster, I'll send word to get you anything you and your men will need, the contract will last a year with no buy-out." Saito looked thoughtful.

"Well….I still accept. If you want to renew the the contract, buy-out will be in the contract."

"That's acceptable." Saito nodded.

"I'm Clarence by the way, it will be a pleasure working for you." Clarence smiled to his new employer.

"Here is a map to your new base of operations, and there you must get the house livable again. Take any room you want in the house except for the master bedroom." Clarence nodded as he followed his new employer out. "His men are to be freed as they are now working for me. Transfer this badge to their armor." He pointed to the De Ornielle dark green shield.

"Yes m'Lord."

"And that's why I hate titles." He looked and seen the guard doing as he had ordered. Clarence just laughed and patted him on the back.

**xXXx**

Queen Henrietta looked to the list and nodded sadly to Agnes. She looked to her partner questioningly.

"He's telling the truth. The contract with him lasts a year with no buy-out, if I renew the contract, buy-out will be back in the new contract." Saito looked to the Queen.

"How are you being paid?" She looked to the merc captain.

"Room, board, arms and armor. The bonus wasn't bad either." Clarence just smiled. "And he is the boss."

"I see." The queen approved of the idea.

"I'm sending them to my estate here in Tristain, I'll be keeping a couple of squads here for security. Clarence will be leading from my estate." Saito nodded to him and he was gone.

"The names on here is a surprise...though some aren't." Tabitha looked at the list disapprovingly.

"Agnes, some of these names are a few of the advisers that we cleared...call them to a meeting and arrest them. As for the tax collector, outright arrest him. I want this list taken care of by the end of the week...give them all a traitor's death in private...some of them still have good names." The queen looked thoughtful.

"Yes my Queen…" Agnes left the room.

"And the Judge?" Saito looked to her.

"I leave him to you my Knight...A traitor's death." She gave him the order.

"Yes my Queen." He bowed and left the room.

"He will do as you ask...but I think he will be troubled when he gets back." Tabitha looked to her.

"I know...but it has to be him, anyone else can be ordered away…" The Queen looked to her sadly.

Kage looked to them and Tabitha nodded, she left as fast as she possible could. '_I hope she catches him in time...for him to see the justice system abused like this..._'

"We'll be there." The queen nodded to her.

**xXXx**

Kage had caught up to him and was dressed in her leather outfit. She slowly took his hand and that stopped him.

"Listen, I know that everyone is worried, but he abused his power. He needs to pay." He looked at her and she slowly understood.

"I know...but if you want me to do it, I will." She took his other hand.

"Thanks, if he bolts, take him out." He smiled at her.

"Let's get a squad to come with us." She suggested.

"Good idea, have another squad check for hidden tunnels...he may have escape routes." He looked thoughtful. She walked hand in hand with him.

"I'll take a squad with me."

"Thanks for volunteering."

"I understand the need for justice...but I want you to stay the way you are. You have a kind heart...and I don't want you to lose sight of that." That caused him to blush.

"Ok...ok, kill him quick." He gave in.

"Thank you." She kissed him slowly, startling him.

"Uhh…"

"There might be a surprise later on…" His brain stopped thinking at that moment.

**xXXx**

Agnes was in the meeting room with the advisers, some of them milling about, others just sitting and drinking their wine. When Agnes started calling out names the appointed advisers got up and walked into a different room...into the waiting arms of the female musketeers. Black bags went on their heads and their wands were taken away, lastly knocked unconscious. When they wake up they find themselves bound and gagged in front of a firing squad.

"For the charge of treason, you have been found guilty. Your sentence is death. May Brimir have mercy on you." Agnes read off looking at them uncaring.

When they finally realized they were going to be killed, she nodded. Musketeers shot the condemned nobles.

The Queen looked down into the room with pained eyes. '_I wish I didn't have to do things like this...but there seems like no other way._' Agnes shouted orders to dispose of the bodies as she made her way to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, only two are left on the list other than the Judge...what about them?"

"Hunt them down...their lands and titles are now forfeit. For the ones judged today, their lands and titles are forfeit. The families losing their nobility is enough punishment...I want the bodies burned." She turned and left. Agnes orders a fire-pit for the bodies.

**xXXx**

The Judge dropped down into his secret passageway. When he saw the Merc's being led by the Queens new Knight, he just knew what happened. '_I need to warn the others, the others will know..._' He stopped as a dark beauty approached and he heard booted feet behind him.

"I will not die here, you have to bring me to trial." He had a haughty tone.

"The Queen has made an exception for you…" Saito looked to her and nodded.

She was immediately behind the judge and that's when he turned gaunt. Her eyes glowed red as she was draining him dry of everything. When the dried husk of a corpse hit the floor she looked to Saito shocked. She then took his head and shared the memories while they were still fresh.

**xXXx**

**{Memories}**

The Judge was sitting in front of a few nobles and a black haired beauty with purple eyes. He sipped his wine as he was admiring her chest size.

"So this king of yours wants us to start as much trouble here as possible? Who is going to be in charge when the dust settles?" He looked to her.

"That would be you." She smiled back as the nobles agreed. He caught sight of a coat of arms that was on the inside of her cloak. It was two crossed brown stave's on a blue shield with gold runes.

"I see….and its all nice and legal, since Duke Valliere will be dead."

"Yes…" She gave a flirtatious look.

**xXXx**

**{Memories: End}**

He understood the look of shock as he stared down to the De Orleans crest on his sweatshirt.

"We need to chat in private when we get back, can you transfer all of us?" He looked to her worriedly.

"Yes, I need to burn off this excess energy."

"Grab a shoulder if you want to leave here!" Saito shouted as he grabbed Kage's shoulder. The two squads grabbed everyone's else shoulders and they misted away.

**xXXx**

Tabitha looked shocked, but not surprised. When she heard of the memories she had gone silent.

"You know what this means...King Joseph was behind this all, from the beginning...and now Tristain has to fight Albion, and to top it all off, he'll be aiding us in this upcoming war."

"He's called the brainless king...and most think he is mad...but I sense motive for all the moves he makes." Tabitha looked to her husband only to see love and understanding in his eyes.

"If he makes a wrong move...we'll need to take care of him." He looked sadly at her.

"I know...but I don't want-"

"Then I'll do it." Kage looked to him and seen the kindness there.

"But..-"

"You're not alone in this, I love you, because you're my wife. I love Kage, Siesta, and Henrietta...they are the best friends I've had since I've been here. I love Sylphid because she is the best drake I've known and is like a little sister I've never had. I want to protect you all, I know I'm only one man, but you're all special to me." He looked to them all minus Henrietta as she wasn't there.

"And you're not alone either." Tabitha looked to him.

"Yes!" Sylphid squealed.

"I'll help in any way I can." Siesta nodded to him.

"I'll follow you. And only you." Kage looked at him and blushed.

"**And you still have me partner, remember that."**

"Alright...but we'll need to keep an eye on things. Then if we all agree, we'll take action." Saito looked to them all and smiled.

Henrietta walked into the room and noticed the somber mood.

"I see the mood here is just as good as the one I just left…"

"Henrietta...he just called you one of his best friends...and that you're special to him." Sylphid jumped up and gave her a hug.

"You mean?"

"Yes...you're one of us." Tabitha smiled to her.

"Your family." He just stated. This brought a tear to her eye as she hugged him. And then the others piled in for a group hug.

**Fin: Book 1**

**A/n:** There it is, book 1 completed. Any questions and/or confusions, I'll happily answer. Just PM me or leave a review. I do love reviews, so please review. I will bring back Hikari, after all, she is the dimmest light user I created...did you guys get the joke there? I had fun writing this fic, if you have any suggestions, I'll listen and then I'll pm you.

_**Special thanks to:**_

EderNimrais

_**aznxa21**_

_**The Infamous 1**_

_**llat-2**_

_**Crimson Reaper8**_

_**maesde**_

_**Spiritblade**_

_**brt99**_

_**Justblack95**_

Zeita Hikari

tormento54


End file.
